Let it all go out With a Bang
by Miyu29
Summary: A girl meets a beautiful wolf, who's bond with hers is strong. Memories escape- blank minds, and the Asturi... all of them will decide her fate. DeiOc DeidaraOc DeixOc DeidaraxOc
1. Kanna

**REDONE! :D! Hope you like i redididdiiddidididididiid it...**

* * *

I spotted my dark hair in the light as I turned slowly to see who the heck was following me. I'm not really much of a great person, so I didn't doubt that they would follow me. But did they have to be so damn obvious about it?

"You might as well come out…. I already know you're there." I stated, still sweatdropping.

A small creature swept out from the bushes. It was a wolf, and it was snowy white and a beautiful blue. I stared at it. A wolf...was...following me? Mmm, That's a new one. She was a very pretty wolf, and I was completely amazed that she was spotless. Really. White wolf + Forest= Muddy wolf. How the heck did she keep her fur so...so...**_white?_** The wolf looked up at me and seemed to be saying something.

"So...little wolfie...what are you doing out here, following me?" I asked in one of those voices that people use to talk to their pets.

"Uhh, I'm not a pet...but I was following you because I had the urge to."

"WHOA. WAIT. You can talk?" I asked.

"Yes. Now all my life I have been trying to find a human who my mother told me I should travel with. I saw you and heard you talking and my mind somewhat laced with yours. I tried to get away but the farther I got, the more I felt I should be near you. So I followed you..." She explained.

"Wait, so you're saying my mind is like... together with your mind?" I asked.

"Uhh, yes. I hope you won't mind, but I'm going to travel with you." She called up to me.

"We should get going and find the nearest village." I said. "It's going to get dark soon. All right, Kanni! Our first mission: Get to a safe village!"

"Yes ma'm!" she replied

We began to run, and were flying through the forest. The forest was my favorite place to be...when I don't have to attack people, of course. Me and Kanna sat down for a while, and I popped out a sketchbook. I had no idea where my things went when I made them dissapear, but I was pretty sure I didn't want to know. I began drawing the forest, and observed the place where we sat. It was like...a secret world. Away from everything, where you can connect to your true self, the very core of your being. I smiled and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of the woods. Complete awe of the majesty of a forest overtook me, and I hadn't noticed when Kanna spoke to me. She came up to me and lightly nipped my arm. I woke up.

"E-eh? What is it?" I asked.

"Your stomache is growling. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"I am... Well, let's break out some dried food..." I said, popping some out of nowhere.

Me and Kanna finished soon, and then began to run again.

"Amay-chan, were almost to a village called Kohonagakure." Kanna stated. "Do you want to go there or find a different village?"

"Kohona sounds good, and I feel like eating something other than dried food…" I stated, popping away the dried food. ' The only problem is the guards…'

_'Oh don't worry about them I'm already thinking of a plan.'_

'Whoa. Total invasion of thoughts.'

_'Toldcha' that out minds were laced…'_

'I know but… what if…'

'_Whoa, Amay-chan…don't need to think about that right now.'_

'Well other than that… this is pretty awesome. We can have secret conversations an everything… perfect ninja tool, eh?'

'_Yup...'_

'Yup… Hey! We're here!'

"Who are you, and do you have travel papers?" One of them asked, suspiciously.

"I'm Amaya, and here are my travel papers." I smiled at them.

'Thanks for the fake papers. How'd you make them so quick?'

'_Magic in my chakra…?' _She replied, lying.

'You suck at lying, Kanna.' I replied, rolling my eyes.

_'Geh. I'll tell you later, ne?'_ Kanna asked.

'I suppose...' I said slowly.

The guards slowly let me into Kohona and I made my way swiftly to the hokage's office, because I needed to see the old man soon, didn't I?


	2. JiSan

**I'll accept your flames on THIS STORY ONLEH! old man might be OOC... Kanna says amay-chan like ah-Mae-chan. REDON! :D!**

* * *

The hokage immediately recognized the girl in front of him.

"Amaya? Where do you think you've been?" He asked.

"I've been all around the world, Ji-san. I've seen the tsukikage, the kazekage, you name it! Every place here is so wonderful. I also have found out where that snake's been hiding. He might have moved by now, but hey, why not give it a shot?" I smiled at him. 'Ji-san always makes me so happy, Kanna.'

_'That must be wonderful for you, Amay-chan.'_

"Amaya, how in the world did you manage to speak to all of these kages?" He asked, scowling.

"Uhhhhmmm..." I replied, grinning. "Idunno..."

"Oh, just tell me, Amaya." He said, sighing.

"I got in trouble a lot?" I replied, closing my eyes and smiling.

"..." I could clearly picture the scornful look he was giving me.

"This is my new and current partner, Kanna. I met her this morning. Her mind and mine are actually laced together. It's very interesting." I said, changing the subject.

"Pleasure to meet you, grandpa." She stated, lowering her head, ears and tail in a wolf-like bow.

"As to you, young wolf." He replied kindly.

I was completely suprised he didn't ask at all about how Kanna could talk. Ji-san and I talked together for a while, and Kanna was listening closely to catch every detail she could get from us, occasionally answering things.

"...and when Kioshi ran from home and joined those criminals. I forgive him now because I fully understand why he did it. I don't blame him. I never will. He's always gonna be my brother, whether I like it or not..."

_'Juicy information...Amaya had a brother who joined either the Akatsuki or Orochimaru.' _she thought, cutting off Amaya temporarily.

* * *

The apartment Ji-san had given me was fairly nice, and came with the works. I had...ahem...re-arranged the furniture, and chairs were made into couches, couches made to chairs, lamps made to chandeliers, and beds-uhm...now BED, was made larger. It was pretty fun, I suppose. Kanna trotted around the house, observing my mass array of deformation of property. She and I both walked out of the room after promptly staring at each other for a few minutes, and observed the town. I bumped into some kid named Ino, and she stormed off, yelling about some stupid kid. I blinked.

'Uhhh...okay?' I thought, blinking once again.

I then wandered around for hours, meeting weird people, and also meeting some nice people like Shino. Shino was a nice guy, but he was so alone. I then bumped into Ino again, and she punched me in the face.

"I HAVE TO GO FUCKING MEET SASUKE! I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed.

"You.." I growled. "So.." Ino backed up a step. "Didn't just..." I punched the wall and looked up, glaring. "Do that." Ino 'Eepd'

I kicked her in the face and huffed. I then promptly dragged her to whoever this 'Sasuke' guy was.

"Here is your obnoxious friend who punched me in the face. You bury her alive, you got me? Aliiiiiiivvvvveeeee!" I hissed.

The guy blinked, then looked at Ino.

"I hate her." He stated.

"Then we have something in common..." I grinned menacingly.

Sasuke's eyes questioned my sanity. I just smiled and threw Ino into the nearest ditch.

"Good-bye, Goosey." I said, trotting off.

Interesing people.


	3. Class Begins

**The last one was very short and incomplete...sorry! REDONEEEEEEEEE! **

* * *

I wandered around, until I bumped into a pole, near a store. I curiously walked in, and found an outfit! I quickly bought five copies of it. My clothes were a spaghetti strap white belly shirt, an orange belt on her black pants, sandals that had a base of black and orange fabric across the base of her toes and ankle, a string-like black choker, and a black beret over my now short, black hair.

"Kanna, I think that is one of the most painful things I have had to do in my whole life." I said, looking down to the shiny raven locks on the floor.

"I can tell, your hair was always so nice..." she smiled. "It's alright though. It'll all grow back sooner or later."

I looked at myself. I suppose I look good... My hair now had longer pieces in the front that were close to my head and the rest are all a little bit shorter, and are behind my front pieces, but didn't curve to my face. I grabbed my sketchbook, a pencil, and one of my good erasers, humming while I looked for my colored pencils. I found some, but they weren't in very good shape.

'Ugh, I guess i need to go buy some colored pencils...' I thought, looking at the broken and abused ones in my lap.

Kanna and I made our way quickly to the classroom and got there at 12:45. I knocked on the door, still humming a tune that made no sense. A man with a scar shaped over his nose, and brown hair answered the door and let Kanna and I in. I gave the man, who Kanna and I assumed was Iruka, the scroll. As he was reading, my eyes scanned the crowd. Few eyes met me, unsure to really look at me or the wolf.

'Well these people arn't that interesting at all.'

_'Yeah, I'm not thinkin' that either... but hey! That one guy's cute! The one with the dog!'_

'Kanna!...Okay so he is. But that dosn't mean I'm promising anything!'

_'Aww come on! You know you want him~!'_

"Amaya? Amaya~? Hello?" Iruka said waving in my face.

"Yes. I'm sorry. What do you need?" She asked.

"I need you to introduce yourself to everyone." he stated simply.

"Oh, um..Okay then. I'm Amaya Kitsuki, and this is my partner Kanna. I used to live here two years ago, but I left and saw the world. Before I got here, I met Kanna and she's been traveling with me. I Can't remember ever going to any ninja school, but I can't be a shinobi otherwise, so thats why I'm here." I said, smiling a bit.

"Hopefully it's nice to meet you all." Kanna said while giving another of her wolfish bows.

I looked for a seat, and I found one smack dab in between dog boy and a blond kid. I walked to my seat, pulled it out, and sat down silently. Iruka then started to teach the lesson that I had previously interrupted. I opened my sketch book and started sketching Kanna. I held the book sideways, Kanna only taking up half the page, with her nose inwards. Almost suddenly, the room was no more. It all dissolved into the blackness of my mind, and I saw something...Kanna was standing, just like the picture, with a wolf that looked exactly like her, but the opposite colors of her. The wolf was black with an orange-red color add on. Its eyes were unfriendly, and she soon returned to the classroom. Nothing had changed, except for the picture, which now helt two colored wolves. The exact ones in her 'vision'. my eyes widened larger than I had expected and stared at Kanna.

_'Hmm, Amay-chan what is it?'_

' You have a twin darker demon dont you? You didn't tell me. How many secrets am I supposed to think you're hiding from me?'

_'What're you talking about, Amay-chan?'_

'I saw you. Nose to nose with the black and red wolf. I **saw** it. Tell me who that is.'

_'How do you think I know?'_

She quickly showed the picture to Kanna.

'I only have my regular pencil with me today. How do you explain the colors?'

_'Th-that's..Kaete...I know him..he's...my..brother.'_

'Why diddn't you tell me...?'

_' I didn't think it was necessary.'_

'Kanna...Why do you only speak sometimes?'

_'It is an honest pain to use chakra to convert wolf into human. It's really not fun.'_

'U-huh...'

The dog boy stared at me as I had my mental conversation with Kanna. He watched as I thrust the picture at the wolf, and he saw that it was the wolf, Kanna and some other wolf. He noticed that she diddn't have colored pencils with her. What the hell...?

Soon class ended and the two boys sitting next to her started to talk to her.

"So what were you doing earlier..? I mean you two looked like you were having a tug-of-war without words." The boy, Kiba said.

"Erm..." I nervously stated looking twards her wolf. She nodded. "Mental conversation..our minds are laced with eachothers..."

"Cool! So you can like, talk and nobody can hear you! AWESOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!" The blond, Naruto yelled.

"Uhhh, yup." I stated, smiling.

"And I also noticed you drew a color picture without colored materials..." Kiba stated.

"Oh...uh...I have no idea what you're talking about." I said slowly.

'But I'll have to figure out and try it again.'

Quickly, I made my way home, and fell fast asleep in my black and silver pyjamas, not even knowing two silent people were watching me fall into sleep.

* * *

I went to class the next day, walking in, my sketch pad and such as usual. I listened to Iruka drone about things I already knew, and looked at people weirdly.

Though, when I did that, they would catch me looking and then look back at me.

I would then stare at them for as long as I could. They would look confused, and then promptly turn away.

It was overall, boring, and yet fun. When Iruka turned his back, though, I would stand in the front of class, and make faces.

When he lectured I'd do things like wave my finger around, and scowl furiously.

Everyone could not contain their laughter, and Iruka turned around. I was in my seat, laughing with everyone else.

Next time I did a few fun dances, and the cycle went on and on.

Actually, Iruka turned around quick enough to see me running back to my seat quickly ans silently.

"Amaya! Was that you the whole time?" he asked.

"Umm, yes sir." I said.

"Well, I praise you for your quick and stealthy work, but you have distracted my class, so therefor you have detention." He said.

"Hey! That's not right! You just praised her and gave her detention." Kiba stood up for me.

"Yes, Kiba, but she also made fun of me. Detention for you, too." He said.

Kiba groaned.

* * *

During the detention, we actually had fun. We went out for ramen and talked, and I became kinda close to Kiba.

Kiba was really nice, but also had this weird, perverted inside soul? If that makes sense.

I liked him as a friend.

We soon finished with detention, and I left for my little apartment complex.

I then slipped into my pyjamas and failed to notice those pairs of eyes again.

* * *

**Yaaaay! A bit longer on this one :DD Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! **


	4. Akatsuki

**I have a feeling I will update daily... but don't kill me if some are late. Amaya is 17~! Deidara is 18~! Everyone in the academy was 15...Redone with some tweakage and corrected POV**

* * *

"They're both asleep. Who are you carrying?" A red-headed man asked his partner.

"Wake up Kanna, she can walk by herself, yeah." A blond stated.

The red-head nodded, then woke the sleeping wolf. The wolf opened her eyes and quietly bowed, then watched the blonde. He carefully picked the girl up bridal style his cerulean eye looking over her. The Red-head grabbed her outfits and put them all in a pack. He looked to his partner and nodded. They opened the window and escaped through the dark, cold night.

* * *

I woke and saw that if I stood up, a cloud would be just slightly out of reach. A grin forming on my face, and determination slashing into my eyes, I stood up with chakra and reached steadily for the cloud. It seemed to be just out of reach, maybe an inch or two. I scowled, and jumped for it. As I pulled my hand out and landed back on the 'ground' I saw my hand was somewhat wet.

"Knew I wasn't crazy..." I muttered

"I TOLD YOU THE CLOUDS WERE MADE OF FUCKING WATER!" I yelled to the sky, then putting my hands on my waist and smiling.

A chuckle emerged from my comfortable silence, and then finally realising where and who I was with, I created my famous [maybe not so famous] 'what the hell?' look.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO THE FUCK'RE YOU? WHY THE HELL AM I SO FAR OFF THE GROUND!" I shouted,pointing down, while a sweat-drop appeared on the blond man's head.

"Well, I don't know the hell, I happen to be Deidara, and you can just guess the last one,yeah." He replied smartly, while smirking.

"Am I being kidnapped..?"

"You don't look like a kid to me, yeah."

"WHY YOU-!"

"Well you aren't, un!"

"I know that! You don't have to make it seem like you meant _that _way!"

"It's the honest, plain truth, yeah."

I twitched violently. Who the hell-

"Who do you think you are, mister?"

"Deidara no Iwa, yeah. Who do you think _you _are, hmm?"

"Amaya Kitsuki! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you to the leader, un..?"

"Why do you think I wanna meet this guy, huh?"

"**I** don't think you do but **he **wants you, yeah. So that's where I'm taking you, un."

"Whatever..." I sighed, plopping down on the bird creation.

"So, pretending I'm not entirely pissed at you, where'd you buy a giant flying bird..?"

"I made it, yeah."

"The hell? How in the world do you make a living, flying bird?"

"Clay, chakra, the like, un."

"Really? That sounds fun."

"Sometimes, yeah. So what talents do you have, yeah?"

"Well for one I can do this..."

Suddenly, my notebook, a pencil, and one of my awesome erasers popped into my hands. The familiar feeling of the pencil in my hand made me smile. I started sketching Deidara, the weird-ass, when the world blanked out again.

Dei POV

All of the sudden as she was sketching me, her eyes became completely blank as they stared at the page. Her hand started moving wildly, and her eyes stared at the sky infront of her. After she was done sketching me, colors filled in without her even touching it. Another figure formed on the page, and it was her. She looked untamed, as if she had just woken up and she looked extremely pissed at me. She had anger marks all on her head, and she looked like she was about to slap me. I just sat there wincing, waiting for the slap to come. Her figure also filled in color.

Regular POV

"This...I have no explanation for. The colors fill in themselves and the sketch becomes complete during my vision. It shows past present and future..." I explained, quietly.

"That's amazing, yeah. I don't think I want that day to come, un.." He said wincing. "It looks like it would hurt really bad, yeah."

"Oh it'll come." I said, grinning.

"We're here, yeah. And do you recognise your still wearing your pyjamas, yeah?" He said, grinning as we landed and quickly ran up to a rock, made it lift with a hand-sign and ran in.

"DEIDARA!" I yelled, poofing my stuff back wherever the mystery place I got it from, and then continued jumping off the bird and running after him.

"YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted through the halls.

"Deidara-sempai, what did you do to make lady so mad?" a voice called through the right hall

"Tobi, you idiot! Now she knows where I am!" Deidara called back.

I grinned and appeared behind him. I got up close to his back and put my arms arond his neck, flattening myself against him.

"Now where do you think you're going?" I wispered slowly in his ear.

"U-uh...Nowhere, yeah?"

"Good." I replied slowly again. "Now show me where the bathroom is so that I can get dressed."

He nodded slowly, and I let go. He made his way to a door and said "Its right here, un..."

"Good job." I smiled and patted his stomach. Then I walked inside, summoned up my clothes, and got dressed in them.

I came out of the bathroom, and got up close to him again, but this time I was in-front of him. "Now all you have to do is bring me to this leader of yours office, and you'll be all free to go." I said, my eyes closed halfway looking up at him.

"O-okay, yeah..." He said quietly again.

The leader chuckled at this display I was putting on through a small crystal.

Deidara led my to some double doors.

"Thank you, oh so very much for being such a nice man, Deidara." I whispered into his ear. I cupped his face in my hands and slowly slipped them off as I walked backwards towards the double doors.

I turned around and knocked twice.

"Come in." A voice boomed.

I looked back, opened the doors halfway, winked at Deidara, went in, and closed the doors behind me, leaving a blushing and dumbfounded Deidara behind.

* * *

" I have summoned you here to join the Akatsuki, Amaya. You may join or die." He stated.

"Well dying and all would suck, but out of curiosity, why do you want me in?" I asked.

"Well one, we could predict things that will happen with those drawings of yours, two, you just seduced Deidara the socks off of Deidara, and three, with practice we could master your skills of drawing and possibly create a whole new line of Justus that are your specialty. You would be a great addition here." He stated simply.

"I was raised by the hokage, do you really think I want to become an S-rank criminal?" I asked.

"Well, if you don't, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." He said.

"Are you sure? What if I never talk about this day, ever, and say I went on another one of my adventures?" I asked.

"No. And if you joing, I will see to it that you do not send for help." He said.

I pondered. Die, or become what my Ji-san hated most? I hadn't known him for the longest time, but he raised me for a while, surely that. He gave me a home, a place to stay. He let me learn the ways of the ninja. He let me become...well...me.

Did I want to risk destroying his image of me?

Did I really want to live that way?

There are pros and cons to both.

I knew what to do.

"I'll join. It'll be fun to trick the guys, I guess..." I said, defeated.

He chuckled "Yes. Just make sure all of the men dont fall for you, or we would have a huge problem. You'll be on Deidara and Sasori's team, and you'll get your own room. Decorate however you like, and here's your cloak and your ring. You don't necessarily have to wear them all around like the others do."

"Thanks. Bye Leader-sama-dude-guy-kun." I said, walking out the doors.

* * *

"Hi Deidara!" I said grinning.

Deidara blinked, half expecting me to come out the same way I went in.

"I'm on you and Sasori's team, and I get my own room!"

"Thats nice, un."

"Well catcha later. Ima go check out my room~!"

* * *

**That's all! REVEIWWWWW!**


	5. The Room

**Not gonna be much today, I can't write much cause I have to go out then its inta bed for me. Redone with _MAJOR TWEAKAGE_and POV correction. Also made it so Kanna Isn't talking -.-;**

* * *

I was in her room, when I finally noticed something.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD! Kanna?!?! Kanna! Are you still there?!?' I screamed in my head.

_'I'm here. Could you...uhm...not yell? Anywhoo, whatcha' need?'_

'What do I need? I need you to come to my room 'cause I havn't seen you since we got kidnappeded!'

_'Don't need to add the extra -ed, Amay-chi.'_

'True. Think you can find the room that now has 'A' engraved on it?'

_'Where'd the engraving come from?'_

'Courtesy of kunai and yours truly.'

_'I'll be there in a second.'_

' 'Kay.'

_'Could you, uh, maybe, open the door?'_

I opened the door to see Kanna looking away, sweat-dropping at the lack to be able to open doors.

'So I think I'll paint the walls Black with Orange, Blue, and Purple polka dots, whaddya' think?' I asked.

_'Well that would be nice, but I think you should just do black with big ice-blue polka dots or stripes.'_

'I like that, Kanna. Lets go with big polkadots though.'

_'We have ourselves a room, Amay-chan.'_

'Yup'

I shoved some of the old, bland, furniture out of the room and put a sign on it that said 'Amaya is going to sell this, and if any of you men want to have babies you won't lay a single finger on these items.' [Which Kanna chuckled at], and went around to find a tarp. I ran into Kakuzu, some money freak, and asked if he would buy a tarp.

"WHAT THE FUCK? BUYING A TARP IS A WASTE OF MONEY! JESUS CHRIST! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING MONEY? I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BUY A FUCKING TAR--" He begain, but I silenced him with a rough punch to the face.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T BUY A TARP YOU HAVE TO PAY EVEN MORE FUCKING MONEY TO GET THE CARPET REPLACED, DUMBASS!" I yelled, and stomped away.

I found a room and stepped in.

'Guess this is Dei's room...' I thought.

"Ne, Deidara-kun, do you have a tarp? Jackass Kakuzu won't buy one." I asked.

"Yeah, I do, un. Why?" He asked, while handing me one from under his bed.

"Thanks Dei. I need it to paint my room." I smiled at him.

"No problem, un." He said, smiling.

"Do you mind me calling you that? I guess I'll call you Deidara for a while until I get used to the whole Akatsuki concept..." I stated.

"Thats fine with me, yeah." He said.

"So...would you like to come help me paint?" I asked.

"Sure, yeah." He said.

We both walked to my room, where Kanna was waiting with two buckets of paint, one Ice-blue, and one black. I grinned, and picked up a paintbrush. Me and Deidara started to paint, and Kanna got the lower parts of the wall, desperately trying not to get paint in her mouth. Suddenly, I had an idea. I got some black paint, and flung it on his cloak. He slowly turned around.

"Did you just do that?" He asked innocently.

"Maaaaaaaybe..." I grinned.

"Then it's WAR!" Deidara cried out, getting some ice-blue paint and flinging it at me.

I gasped, and tried to avoid it, but some got on the cloak, [I was only wearing the weird thing because we were painting.], and I grabbed some more paint and threw it at Deidara. Deidara got some on his hands, then stumbled and make a hand-mark on the wall. Coincidentally, the black handprint was in the middle of an ice-blue polka-dot. I blinked. Deidara threw some paint at me, and it got all over my hands. I then put one of my handprints next to his.

"Lets give some credit for who helped paint the room." I said, smiling.

I grabbed one of my paintbrushes, and wrote 'Amaya' under my hand-print.

"Your turn..." I called softly to Deidara, handing him a paintbrush.

He smiled and wrote his name under his handprint. Kanna found some of my red paint and put her paw-print up as high as she could reach. I giggled, and wrote Kanna's name in red under her paw-print.

"Nice, Kanna." I said.

-Thirty minutes later-

I had sold the furniture to a pawn shop, and bought some furniture of my own. I got a mahogany bedframe that had room for one of those princess canopy-things? Yeah. It was awesome. I bought some Ice-blue tool*, and bought a boxpring and a matress. I bought a hair-salonist's stool, [Like the ones that have the small backs and swivel around?], that was black, a mahogany desk, and a dresser [Obviously mahogony.] I also bought a huge black rug that would cover up the grey-carpet, and it was really soft. Deidara and I took the tarp out, and replaced it with my rug. We put the bedfreame against the black with ice-blue polka-dots wall that had our handprints on it. If you picked up the tool, the handprints were right in the middle of your vision. I put the dresser agains the ice-blue with black polka-dots [small] wall farthest from the door. I set the desk right next to my window, but I really only got a view of trees.

"Deidara...we're done." I grinned.

* * *

***Tool is like this fabric that has little holes in it so it looks translucent-y.**

**sorry but thats it. Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw!**


	6. Warm

**Finally getting this chapter out! Thanks if you waited and if your in the future and you picked this one cause it was complete, I do the same thing but you need to read some incomplete storehs to hold your suspense and anger flaring. Changing to I and Me's! Its strange and unfamilliar to write 'she'.**

* * *

About a week had passed for me, and leader hadn't sent me on any missions yet. I headed to Dei's room, and knocked on the door.

"Deidara are you in there? Deida**---"**

**"TOBI, UN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

I heard. I sweatdropped about how many fights those two get in in such a small amount of time.

"Deidara. Open the door and I can deal with Tobi." I stated slowly, my sweatdrop growing bigger.

The door slammed open extremely fast and there was a huge hunk of randomly sculpted hearts and candies made out of Dei's clay by Tobi.

I covered my mouth and tried desperately not to laugh.

"Tobi. Come with me." I choked out without laughing.

Tobi nodded and followed me out of the room. I sat there for about four minutes lecturing Tobi about what might happen to him if he played with Deidara's clay. Tobi agreed to most of it, and said he was sorry to Deidara. I smiled.

"Now Deidara. I have some very important buisness to speak with you" I said in a goofy voice that was supposed to sound like some federal agent or buff ex-con.

Deidara nodded, chuckling at my 'buff ex-con voice'. We kicked Tobi out for a while, telling him to catch four butterflies before he could return to the room.

"I'm wondering why Leader-dude hasn't set any missions out lately." I said.

"Yeah, me too, un." He replied.

"That sucks. I expected you to know something." I said.

"Sorry, yeah. I don't know anything, un." He stated.

"Wonder how long Tobi will take..." I said.

"Twelve minutes, un?"

"Probably...Want me to make us some food? It's lunchtime." I stated.

"Sure, why not, yeah?" He said.

"Okay! Follow me.." I said.

We both strode into the living room then the kitchen, and I started getting out some ramen.

"What do you want for lunch, Dei----" I stated almost forgetting I said I'd call him Deidara. "dara..?"

"Umm, I don't know, yeah. I guess I'll just have some ramen too,un." He said.

"Alright then." I stated grabbing some ramen for him too.

I boiled the water and placed out ramen in it. I waited about three minutes then took it out and put it in two bowls. Deidara got the slightly bigger one.

"Order up, my good sir." I said, acting like a ramen shop owner.

I slid around the table and slipped into the very tall stool next to him, breaking apart some chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu" He and I quietly stated.

We both ate our ramen, and he finished before me.

"Jeez Deidara. Eat any faster and you'll get a stomach ache!" I said.

He stared at me, just finishing all the ramen in the bowl, me still having a bit left. I shook my head and chuckled. I finished my ramen, then took our bowls and dumped them in the sink for Kisame to wash later. We both walked back to his room and sat down. We silently stared at eachother, both of us somewhat wandering in each others presence, and I wanted to break the comfortable, yet extremely uncomfortable silence between us, when the door flew in, and sure enough, Tobi stood there with four butterflies in a small mesh cage. I smiled at him and patted his head.

"Good boy, Tobi." I said, as if he was a small kid or a dog.

* * *

**One week later**

Leader had finally sent us on a mission to assassinate this one guy that knew too much about the Akatsuki. The sun was already setting, so we set up camp. Sasori had left to gather firewood, which he shuddered at, and catch some fish.

Deidara and I were sitting together, about 7 inches apart, and I silently cursed the cold and the fact i didn't bring my cloak while unconsciously scooting closer to Deidara. I hadn't seen Kanna in a few days, nor heard her. It was strange, but I didn't worry.

"You cold, un?" He asked looking at me with his cerulean eye.

"Yeah...I hope Sasori gets back with some food and wood soon." I said, looking back.

"Here, yeah." He said, opening his cloak and extending his arms.

I slowly got underneath his arms and he pulled me near him, like a hug, and I automatically became warm. His cloak draped over both of us, I blushed a little, I never really cuddled with anyone, but it was actually really nice.

"You're really warm.." I muttered under my breath, and closed my eyes.

"Is that so, hmm?" He mused looking up, knowing I would probably fall asleep.

"Yeah...." I mumbled, drifting into a comfortable sleep.

It seemed I had only slept in his intoxicating presence for a few seconds, when he woke me up to tell me Sasori was back. The fire was already burning and a fish sat roasting for me. I flipped it over and let it cook a small amount more before eating it, shivering from the loss of Deidara's warmth. Sasori raised an eyebrow at Deidara as to ask a silent question, and me eating looked questionably between the both of them. Deidara silently replied by scowling a small amount then shrugging. I rolled my eyes, because I already knew what they were talking about. Sasori backed a bit away from the fire and lied down and fell asleep. I looked to Deidara seeing if he was kind enough to warm me up again. He rolled his eyes playfully and then opened his arms again. I went into them again and he once again let me fall asleep to his warmness.

* * *

I'm sorry I changed from she to I but it got akward for me to type she.....but I feel better about this story now! **REVEIWWWW**


	7. Multiple Personalities

**YAY! Now c'mon guys, you totally know you wanna read my Own Story; Megan's Secret! Read EET! READ EET I TEEL JU! READ EET! So, in this chapter, Amaya shows a TOTALLY different side of herself.**

* * *

They had reached the village of Rain, and we had found the guy. I looked to Deidara and Sasori and they were just siting there.

'What the hell? Why aren't they doing anything? Oh hell. Let me take care of this.' I thought.

I looked at my clothes. I shrugged my already small shirt down a bit more near to my breasts, and lowered my pants a little. Deidara and Sasori just stared at me, and I winked back to them. I took my hat off and made my hair a small amount messier, but it still looked nice.

"Since you two wusses won't do anything, I'm going to handle this myself." I whispered to them.

I looked at the man, who was seemingly 20, smiled then walked up to him.

"Hey, I'm Ai, what's your name?" I asked almost flirtatiously.

"Uh, I'm Kaname Tsubane." He stated, looking at me up and down.

"Well, Kaname-kun, I've been pretty bored lately, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat some dinner with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said, still engrossed in what I looked like.

"Wonderful. I know this really awesome place, It's got the best food in the whole Rain village." I stated, grabbing his hand and leading him in a random direction.

"Okay, I know this is, like, a really creepy place to pass through, but it cuts like 20 minutes off the trip." I said, in a sweet voice, leading him into an alleyway. When we met a dead end, I appeared behind him.

"Oh, so sorry Kaname-kun, you seem like a really cute guy, but, I'm afraid this is the dead end, of the road, and your life." I whispered in his ear, my whole body flattened against his back, with a kunai placed right against his neck.

"Don't worry, Kaname-kun. We'll see each other again. In hell, at least." I said in the same sickly sweet voice that I hated to use.

I then sliced through his neck and watched his body hit the floor. I kicked it. Dead. I then pulled a random match from my pocket, lighted it against the bricks, put one of the cardboard boxes on him and threw the match right on top of him.

"Sweet dreams...." I smiled, almost sadistically.

Nearby, Deidara watched her in shock. That was NOT the girl he had let snuggle up to him yesterday. What was she? Some sort of multiple personalities like Zetsu? She could be sweet as hell, really shy, a goof, seductive, or a sadist.

I pulled my, pants up, poofed my hat on, and huffed. Damn perv. I swear he stared at my boobs for like ten minutes straight. I jumped up to where Deidara and Sasori were and smiled goofily.

"Hello there, Deidara. Whatcha starin' at?" I asked, because Deidara was staring at the fire I had brewed up in shock.

"Nothing, yeah." He stated bluntly.

"That was quite a show, Amaya." Sasori said.

"Really? All the guy did was stare at my fucking boobs." I said, very bluntly about the whole boobs part.

I immediately saw Deidara blush.

"Boobs. Boobs. Boobs. Boobs. Boobs!" I said bluntly every time near Deidara.

Deidara still blushed.

"What? Have you been staring at my boobs too? Is that why you're blushing? Or is it because you never hear anyone just say boobs so bluntly?" I asked him.

I got no answer from him and chuckled.

"Is it both?" I asked.

Deidara blushed slightly more, and shook his head.

"So it was both, eh?" I said, still laughing.

"I'm just messin' with ya Deidara." I said, smiling and patting him on the head. " NOW BY THE POWER INVESTED IN MY MATCHES, WE WILL LEAVE!" I yelled.

Deidara poofed us up a bird and we all got on it. He led us all back to base in about 12 hours. I nearly jumped all over Pein's room when he congradulated me for doing my first mission with almost no help at all. Instead, I jerked my elbows back with my hands and fists, held my head down and quietly squealed a 'Woot!' Leader-dude chuckled and dismissed us.


	8. Insert Title Here

**Here we go, people! Chapter 8~!! So I just ripped the Twilight soundtrack! **

* * *

I went to my room, opened the door and plopped down onto my bed. I closed my eyes and stretched. I remembered my mission and smiled at the part with Deidara, then relaxed again. I was probably blushing right now. I opened my eyes, and there stood Kanna, with a wolf's grin on her face.

"Oh, shut up." I said, still smiling and burying my face in the pillow.

_'Does Amay-chan already have a crush~? Oh darn.' _She thought.

_'Im not **crushing** on him...he's just...' _millions of words came to my head. Cute, awesome, nice, funny, warm. I inturrupted myself _'A really nice, funny, and cute guy.'_ I thought.

_'That actually happens to imply you like him, Amay-chan.'_ She thought

_' Not necessarily, right?' _I asked.

_'Oh, god. I give up. You're hopeless when it comes to **actual** love.'_ She said.

A knock came to my door right afterwards.

"Come in~!" I said loudly almost in a sing song voice.

The door opened and Tobi was in the doorway.

"Deidara-sempai kicked Tobi out." He said.

I sweat dropped.

"Already?" I asked.

Tobi nodded, and I sighed. What was I supposed to do about it?

"Alright, what'd you do now?" I asked.

"All Tobi did was re-paint the walls Blue, orange, pink, and white with butterflies!" He said.

I blinked. I then pictured the walls and Deidara in the middle of the room yelling at Tobi because of the pretty butterflies. The paint was all over the dressers also. Not to mention the beds, and oops- Deidara's art desk too. I started laughing.

"Oh, god, Tobi. I gotta see this." I said, walking out of the room.

I was walking over to Deidara's room when a plan formed in my head. Oh, god. This was going to be fun.

I knocked on the door and made sure Tobi was still in my room. He was. Good.

"Deidara~. I have a little something for you..." I said in my best seductive voice.

Deidara opened the door and walked out.

"U-uh, what is it, yeah?" He asked.

I pulled him into a hug and said "Lets go into your room, okay? Mine just got painted, you know?"

"U-uh I don't think thats a good idea, yeah. My rooms--" He started before I pulled him into the room.

I glanced around and started laughing hysterically.

"WOW! When Tobi said he re-did the room I didn't think he meant THIS much." I said.

The walls were painted, so were the bed covers and sheets, Deidara's art desk, the wardrobe, the doors and everything. Tobi even painted the FLOOR. The nice wooden floors that used to be there were covered in paint.

I smiled "I'm not sorry about what I just did Deidara, because I'm having too much fun."

Deidara sat there not only blushing, but clearly not happy with his room now.

"Give the kid a break." I said. "He's just trying to be creative with the time he doesn't have."

"He painted the whole room like a _**nursery**_, un!" He said.

"Here, if you want, I can help you re-do you guys' room." I said.

Deidara grumbled then agreed. After many hours of different paints, I had finally painted their room. I made Tobi's side orange and black, they were horizontal stripes. I decided to be creative on Deidara's side. I made it black, blue, yellow, gray, and Orange. It was all in a big swirl. The lines got thicker the farther away the center was. The center was a small amount away from the bathroom door. I made the small walls, doorframes, and ceiling white. After Deidara's side dried, I made small white indents into the paint, and drew, with an actual painting brush, small figures just like Deidara's clay, which were left white inside as well. I re-painted the floor white. I looked at the room. You could pretty much identify who's side was who's. The room kinda looked like bunches of canvases put together. It was nice.

"Alright Deidara, Tobi! Get your asses in here!" I yelled.

The two boys promptly entered the room, and I smiled at their facial expressions. They both had obviously loved the room. Tobi jumped over his side and started giggling like an idiot.

"Wow, Amaya. Nice job, un." Deidara complimented.

"Hey. Art's my specialty." I smiled to him. "Especially painting and drawing."

"I like my side, un." He said.

"I decided to go original on your side." I stated, proud of my work.

"I can tell, yeah. The rest being white makes it look different and like a bunch of painting canvases, un." He said.

"Well thats what I was shooting for." I said.

Kanna suddenly trotted in the room.

_'I'm hungry, Amay-Chan.'_ She said.

"Well go get some food." I said.

_'I want **real**food Amay-chan.' s_he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I can make you some fish. How's that?" I asked.

_'That would be nice.'_ She said.

Tobi and Deidara stared at both of us, not completely comprehending why I didn't just think to her. Frankly, I didn't know either. I brought kanna into the kitchen and started cooking Kanna some fish. I had cooked the fish for a small amount of time and then threw Kanna her fish. She caught it dead in her mouth and started eating it. I began think of Deidara. I guess I could like him. He wasn't at all that bad. The problem couldn't be completely if I liked him or not. Deidara had a say in this as well. I thought of me forcing him to be my boyfriend, but I dispersed that scary scene out of my head. Suddenly, I caught myself. Right when I caught myself, I decided to stop myself. I didn't need to figure this out **_right_**now. I would help though if I figured out. I heard Kanna snicker in our head.

_'Well, what am I supposed to do? Figure it all out in one clean break? I'm supposed to figure this out peice by peice. I don't know if my brain can comprehend all that stuff in one instance.'_ I said to her.

_' That's true but you can at least **admit** you like him.' _She said, obviously trying to play matchmaker.

_'I know what you're doing. I'm not going to admit unless you say that I am completely and entirely awesome.'_ I said, grinning.

_' Amay-chan, you are completely and entirely awesome.' _She said.

_'I'm beginning to like Deidara no Iwa.'_


	9. Burst much?

**Okay! Next chapter! This might be out the same day as chapter 8, but if I'm lazy it wont be out. {Thanks for Reviewing me, Aiko! I meant to put it in the last chapter but I think I got lazy... ^_^"} SEE MY PROFILE FOR ALL DISCLAIMERS.**

**MORE FOUL LANGUAGE IN THEIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

I was sitting in my room, when, all of a sudden, Hidan bursted through my door covered in blood. I raised my eyebrows to him.

"What is it you need today, o religious bastard?" I asked.

"I need to fucking hide in your room, that's what, bitch!" He said.

"Well at least clean up yourself up, Jeez." I said, throwing a crimson towel at his head.

He promtly took it, and being me, I just sat there finishing up one of my latest sketches. The girl I was drawing had long, wavy hair, and gorgeous eyes. She had colored in lips, and she seemed the type that was nice, but still a regular woman. I was finishing up her clothes, when my mind went completely and totally blank, my hand starting to fly across the picture drawing a back-round, finishing her hair and clothes. The picture filled in, her wavy long hair was blond, her eyes were chestnut, and she was wearing a simple black dress. There was also a man, he had blond hair with cerulean eyes. They both looked like they were a married couple. The man with his arm around her waist, the woman smiling sincerely. I stared at the two for a long amount of time. They reminded me of someone, but I couldn't really tell. I decided to draw a picture for Deidara. I began to draw the whole Akatsuki- making it as funny as possible. Hidan was covered in blood, and was leaning on Kakazu like a drunken fool. Hidan snuggled himself underneath my bed, when Kakuzu burst into my room.

"Hidan in here?" He asked.

"Nope." I stated.

After Kakuzu left, I crouched under the bed and talked to Hidan.

"Yeah. I saved your sorry butt. One free save per day. Now get out." I stated.

"The hell? Fine! I don't need your fucking help, you fucking bitch!" He said

"OH YEAH? FUCK THE FUCKING FUCKERS! WHAT NOW?" I yelled back.

Hidan left the room, muttering curses at me. I then resumed my drawing. I made it so that Deidara was strangling Tobi, and I was standing in a position that clearly read 'Come on, now. Don't be too hard on him!' and saying the same thing. Kisame had a fin, and was hunching over with sharp teeth at Itachi, who was sitting there like a mannequin. Konan was behind everyone, to the top left of the page, blushing, looking down, and moving her toe around shyly. She was near Leader-dude, who was shaking his head at the sight before him. Zetsu had a sign above him that read in bubble letters 'LET ME EAT CHU!' Sasori was a ghost, trying to put needles through Deidara's head. I colored it, and smiled. This was defidently the Akatsuki.

Tobi burst in, and told me Kisame was trying to kill him. I sighed.

"Tell him if he gets his sharky hands on you, then I'll start eating nothing but fish infront of him" I stated.

Tobi agreed. Then after he left, I turned around, and I heard **_another_** person bust into my doors.

"GOOD JESUS! WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND BURSTING INTO MY ROOM SUDDENLY?" I yelled, then turned around, scowling.

Deidara sat there with a shocked look at me.

"I-I'm sorry, Yeah. I can leave if you want, un." He said.

"Uhh hehe. You can stay." I said, suddenly smiling.

"So, people have been bursting into your room, hmm?" He asked.

"Yeah. First Hidan, then Kakuzu, then Tobi, and then you." I stated.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, un? I mean I understand Tobi and me but, Hidan and Kakuzu, yeah?" He asked.

"Well Hidan was dripping blood, and I'm assuming Kakuzu was after him, so he hid in my room, then he burst in and I kicked him out after that." I explained.

"Oh." Was all he said.

I sat there with him for a long time, us just kinda staring at each other.

"So," I broke the silence. "I drew you a picture." I said, handing him the picture of the Akatsuki.

He looked it over, chuckling now and then.

"This almost happened once, yeah. Leader-sama got us around for a picture, and this happened, without you, of course, accept Kisame and Konan, but he threatened us all that if we didn't get in order, he'd release a tenfold of how bad me and Tobi are, un." He said.

I started giggling. "Honestly?" I asked.

"Honestly, yeah." He stated.

Tobi burst in the room again, and I scowled. "LEADER-SAMA SAYS WE CAN HAVE A PARTY NIGHT!" He yelled.

I blinked, then suddenly cheered and danced in circles. "SOMETHING TO DO! YES!" I yelled joyfully.

Deidara and I both went into the living room, and everyone was already there. I was wearing a different outfit today, consisting of an ice blue tanktop, like my white one, with my jeans and shoes just like my orange and black ones, but ice blue and black, matching my room and eyes by mistake. I grinned at them.

"C'mon guys. What're we waiting for? Let the games begin." I stated.

* * *

**Okay! Theres a chapter! Rahr! Review! Rahr! Review!**


	10. Party p1

**YAHOO! Double digits! I havn't written in a while because Anti-virus 2010 was a virus on my computer and wouldn't let me go anywhere. Thankfully, my AVG got rid of it. **

* * *

I sat down right next to Deidara and Tobi, and everyone suggested games at once. I heard

'Strip poker?' Kisame. The weirdo. 'Spin teh bottle?' Konan. Defidently. 'COOKIES' Defidently Tobi. 'Rituals?' Hidan.

"Okay. Let's vote." I stated.

"Anyone for strip poker?" I said. Kisame, Pein, Hidan, and Kakuzu raised their hands.

"Spin teh bottle?" I asked. I rose my hand, so did Konan, Itachi shrugged and raised his hand, Deidara did the same thing, along with Zetsu.

"Cookies?" I sweatdropped. Tobi rose and waved his hands around wildly.

"Rituals?" I said. Crickets only answered.

"The hell? How are there crickets in the hideout?!" I said looking around.

"So, the games today are Spin teh bottle and whatever else me and Konan come up with." I grinned mischievously.

I got a bottle of sake from one of the cabinets.

"Who wants to drink the sake?" I asked.

Everyone but Konan, Tobi, Deidara, and Itachi's hand shot up.

"Too bad." I smirked.

I doused most of the bottle and then threw it to Konan. She drank the rest of it. Kisame actually **_glared_**at us. The rest just kinda grumbled about it. Konan set the bottle on the table and spinned it. The bottle landed on Kakuzu. I cringed. Kakuzu wasn't even looking at Konan OR the bottle. Just his money. Konan grabbed some of his money and waved him into the closet like a dog. It worked like a charm. I got the bottle thrown at my head. I blinked as it hit me squarely in-between my eyes. I fell back and I giggled. Everyone stared at me. Everyone. Kisame eyed me as if to ask 'Are you fucking high or something?' I shook my head.

"I'm not high. Swear." I stated to everyone.

I gently placed the bottle on the table and spun it as hard as I could. The bottle went around for about three minutes. Konan and Kakuzu walked out, Konan looking like she could've cared less, and Kakuzu still looking at his money. The bottle slowed down alot. When it stopped, it was in-between Itachi and Deidara. Konan looked at it, and judged it.

"You're going in there with Deidara, Amaya." She stated.

"Okay." I stated, while standing up.

Deidara stood up with me and we both made our way into the closet.

Everyone outside eyed each other and ran up do the door. I looked at Deidara. I pointed to him, then me, then pointed to everyone outside and pretended to laugh. Deidara sweatdropped. He went to the corner of the back of the closet and asked veery quietly.

"What?"

"Lets pull a prank on them-- you know. The whole hilarious thing?" I stated.

He nodded. I thudded my back against the wall and let out what sounded like a quiet moan. Deidara chuckled next to me.

~Outside~

Konans looks were perfectly described as 'o_o', Kakuzu had a 'OMGWTFBBQ' face on, and the others were just listening.

"I-I think they're--" Kisame started.

Another moan came from inside along with more thudding.

~Inside~

Deidara made sure to hit alot of stuff in the process of rolling around. I think he knocked something over, but I wasn't really certain what it was, but I moaned again, louder this time. I started to moan more often after Deidara stopped. After a while Deidara quietly stood up, and I walked over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips, then went and opened the door. All their looks were entirely hilarious, and me and Deidara started to laugh really hard.

"O-oh god! You should see your faces!" I said in-between laughter.

I fell to the floor and started rolling around while laughing. Deidara was laughing pretty hard, too. I stopped after a while, and just laid down.

Many rounds of guys with guys were played, and all were hilarious coming out. I smiled. Our Party was going pretty well so far.

* * *

**Im sorreh, but thats it. It's been shorter than most of my chappies but I'll make up for it in the next one, promise.**


	11. Party p2

**ROFL oh my god. So partially I had no reason other than pure ignorance. THEN; I try to upload the chapter, and lookie lookie; my computer was being a beotch. It wouldn't let me upload ANYTHING, and now my document holder looks anorexic. Anyways, I shall now grovel at anyone that likes this story's feet for forgiveness. Onegai shimasu~!**

**AND ROFL; I don't own Tootsie Pops! Or Naruto; but thats on my profile.**

* * *

Konan had decided that we were going to play Truth or Dare.

"Amay-Chan~! Truthetha or Dareth?" She grinned.

Well, if I pick truth, then she's going to make me admit I like Deidara. If I pick Dare, then she's going to dare me to kiss Deidara. So basically, the whole thing went in a circle. Kissing Deidara _would _be nice though, huh? It'd also be a bit more vague~ Fufufufufu.

"Dare!" I said.

"Well, I dare you to kiss Deidara!" She grinned.

God, Konan. She's so~ predictable. I walked across our Truth or Dare circle [Which I had never seen anyone do, so I suppose it was an unspoken rule.] Konan gasped. I kissed Deidara for a second and cut right through the circle again.

"Y-You cut through the circle! WHUT THE CRAP?" She yelled.

"IDUNNO!" I yelled insanely back.

She suddenly came up to me with a mock-angry expression on her face.

"Oh, girl~! I need to have a chat wit youz." She said.

We both started laughing while all the male on-lookers stared at us like we were crazy. Me and Konan mock-fought about the unspoken rule for about five minutes until the game resumed. I grinned.

"So, Konan. Truth or dare?" I grinned like an evil mastermind.

"Dare." She said, eyeing my smile.

"I dare you to grab Leader-dude and force him into a hot tub with you... but he has to get into a bathing-suit or it doesn't count." I said, rifling through my bag for a camera. I then popped myself on the head and made a nice camera pop into my hands as Konan left the room.

I then snuck over to the hot-tub and hid in the bushes near them. Why there were bushes near a hot-tub? **The world may never know!**

Konan and Leader-dude then came out of a door somewhere on the side; both in bathing suits. They got in the hot tub, and when they started to get closer; I took discreet pictures of them by covering up that little red button and turning flash off. Other than that, the camera didn't make a noise. My chakra was concealed anyways. He and Konan started kissing, and I took a LOT of pictures of that. They then began to cuddle and I took some cute fluffy pictures . I then swiftly and quietly returned to the guys and grinned as I held up my camera, unconcealing my chakra. They all grinned back an we started to rifle through the pictures.

"Leader-sama's dating Konan? Who would've thought?" Kisame asked.

"I woulda thought, shark bait!" I grinned.

"Oi, just because you have girl smarts doesn't constitute _bragging_." He growled.

"Does it, does it really?" I asked.

"Yes--NO! WHAT?!" he asked confused.

"Exactly." I grinned more.

I then brought the camera with me to the kitchen and brought out some sake for shits and giggles. The guys all drank it, and I had a little, too, still uncertain about drinking too much and going crazy. I needed to videotape all of this, anyways. I put the camera on movie, and sat down. Deidara happened to be the only one other than me, Leader-dude, or Konan, that happened not to be wasted. He sat next to me.

"You're gonna vidotape this, hmm?" He asked, amused.

"There's no way in hell I'm not going to videotape this." I responded.

Suddenly, Itachi burst out a muffin suit. My mouth became completely agape, and I started to silently Lmao in my seat. I sat there and video-taped him dancing the macarena and then putting kisame in the muffin suit, who then began to do the macarena. Then Kakuzu burst in and put 'Caramell-Dansen' and 'Numa Numa' on. Deidara watched them in complete shock and amusement. All the men got in a row and danced PERFECTLY to each song. Hidan then broke from the line and started to nom on kisames head.

"yooz taste leik fish-poop!" He yelled.

"REALL-E? MAYB WE SHOULD BBQ KISSMEEEEE!" Itachi yelled.

Kisame then proceeded into kissing Itachi. I think they made out for like five minutes, and then everything just crumbled. Yaoi spread throughout the whole party, and I swore that I could hear yaoi lovers coming to bombard the Akatsuki hideout.

**I swear to effing god.**

Hidan was on top of Kakuzu, Kisame was kissing Itachi, Tobi was trying to glomp Sasori, and Zetsu was trying to get in on the Kisame/Itachi action. I videotaped an hour long of nothing but crazy, drunk men kissing and trying to molest each-other, and failing. The men stayed like that until they were all shirtless, then started to dance once more. I stared at the new movement. I then stopped videotaping, and grinned to Deidara.

"That was fucking crazy." I said. "BUT NAO.........I WANT SOME SAKE TOOOO~!"

I then looked around for a bottle of sake that was at least HALF empty, but i couldn't find ANY sake, whatsoever. I groaned. I then proceeded over to Deidara. He was taking the last sip of what seemed to be a sake bottle that was barely empty. I grinned, because I knew how I was going to get my sake.

I suddenly kissed him, and stole the sip of sake he took. I pulled away and swallowed, but after I swallowed the sake, he pulled me back to him and kissed me. I blinked, then figured out what was going on. I started to kiss him back, and he slightly licked my bottom lip. I opened my lips and his tongue slowly slipped into my mouth. Our tongues played with each-other, and we sat there kissing for what seemed to be a long time, but was still honestly too short. We breathed, and I found how we were positioned. Deidara's arms were around my waist, and my hands were around his neck. I was somewhat straddling him, and I blushed, going to sit on the stony floor.

I laid down, and then I closed my eyes, and something happened. My mind became blank and a searing pain went through my hands. My entire consciousness was hyper-aware of the impulsive fear and pain shooting through me. My breathing picked up, and I heard someone shout.

"QUICK! GET AMAYA SOME PAPER—! SHE'S GOING TO—"

Various words were slurred out of my hazy hearing as things happened quickly. I felt a pen in my hand, and a large piece of paper underneath my hand. I started feeling my arm moving and was finally aware of what my body was doing on it's own. My hand was flying all over the place, and as it flew I felt warm liquid on my hands. Time flew with wings on crack, and I finally knew what I was seeing—murder—fire—various meteors—death—destruction—endings of people's stories and house-work. All was useless. One person stood alone in the middle—a girl with long, flowing black hair. She sobbed into her bloody hands and dress—without someone to comfort her. All life around the burning houses and structures was entirely obliterated—or burning. There was a whole pack of wolves' dead—never to make a sound other than the ones that were still half alive—making no noises other than ones for pain. The girl suddenly looked up and began to open her eyes. And all I could see was her cold, icy-blue eyes filled to the brim with hate as her eyes bore into mine. Then everything was gone, leaving nothing but the welcoming emptiness of my mind.

* * *

**I am again, horribly sorry. I'm updating now, so review please! Much appreciated! So; Apparently I've either been on crack unknowingly or playing too much FFX. Honestly. I'm going to make a story solely based around the dream I had. It's pretty fucking crazy. Like, Rikku from FFX is my best friend, I go into a 'Realm' [Thats from the Gemma Doyle Series] and fall in love with IKUTO. From, y'know, Shugo Chara? Craziest shit ever. IT WILL BE POSTED! ...Soon.**


	12. Gone

**I think I about just hugged my computer for letting me upload this chapter...xD! Seems working now, I sent a letter to Fan-fiction about it, so I guess they fixed the problem. Oh. My. God. Best little novel ever= Weeping Willow by Ruth White. _Willa, Willa, on my pilla..._**

**It's time to write depressing crap and fluff all in the same fic! xD! It's much too short, and I'd rather it be longer -is only at 804 words- oh well... I'll throw in some more memories...**

* * *

_**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{| }*{ |}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**_

_Kanna stood before me, and I looked at her._

_"Kanna-chi? What's going on...? Who was that girl?" I asked softly, unsure of my own well-being._

_"Quiet, Amay-chan. Sleep." She said._

_Kanna fell into her shadow as my mind recalled things I don't remember._

_****__**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{| }*{ |}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**_

_

* * *

_

_The house was deathly still until her father came into the room._

_"Amaya, I'm sorry...I know it's--" He began._

_"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! EVER! DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" I screamed at him._

_Mother lay on the floor with her head bashed open, and I wouldn't leave the room. Blood was drying on me, but I didn't care. I wouldn't. I wont. I never will._

* * *

_"H-hello?" I called to the village._

_Nobody was answering to me. I wandered over to the biggest building and looked at it._

_"What's a little girl doing here so late at night?" An older man asked._

_"Mommy got killed, and Daddy ran away." I said._

_The old man looked at me oddly, as if I shouldn't be so calm about such a thing. I giggled. _

_"__Mommy shmommy,_

_Daddy's catty._

_Gone away to go get Patty. _

_Woods and Wolves. _

_Cats and Rats. _

_Gone with me to find a Patch._

_Left today,__ gone away. _

_Villages are for humans."  
__  
I said poetically._

* * *

_"Amaya! It's time for school. Are you awake yet?" He asked._

_"Of course I am, Jii-san! I wouldn't miss my first day at the academy! Never!" I said._

_I grabbed some toast on my way out and bade goodbye to the Hokage's place. I then ran to the academy as fast as I could, and made it there ten minutes early._

_"Oh? What's your name, Miss?" The techer asked._

_"Amaya!" _

* * *

_"Time for training, Mae-chan!" Otso-kun* called to me._

_"Be there in a sec, Os-kun!" I called back._

_I tightened my newly-earned headband around my waist and grinned. I was a ninja. I bounded out the door to where Os-kun was waiting for me, and grinned wider upon seeing him._

_"Whats got you so riled up, ne*, Mae-chan?" Os-kun asked._

_"I'm a ninja! HEAR ME ROAR!" I grinned as I tackled him._

_We both fell to the ground and I giggled._

_"Ne, Os-kun." I said._

_He looked up at me. "What is it?"_

_"You know I do like you, don't you Os-kun?" I asked._

_"Of course I know, Mae-chan! You **do **know I like you too, ne?" He grinned._

_"Well yeah--" I began._

_"Then we have nothing to worry about." He smiled and kissed me._

* * *

_"OS-KUN!" My scream of agony reached nobody but the ears of my enimies, who were grinning smugly, for they had obviously killed someone of importance._

_I took no time to mourn immediately, because I had something new on my mind._

_"Kanna. We are going to make sure these men will never see the light of day again, do you hear me? I don't care if they're killed or if they're permanently locked in a basement for all of eternity. Never again." I practically growled at Kanna._

_"ATSURI*" _

_And on that day, I swore to myself, that my haunting purple eyes were the last thing they were going to see._

* * *

_**"Amaya..."**_

_"Who's there?"_

**_"Amaya..."_**

_"What do you want from me?!"_

**_"Your memories..."_**

_"They're worth nothing to you!"_

**_"Oh, but they are, Amaya..."_**

_"No they're not!"_

**_"So precious, filled with love and hate...they're worth more than you know..."_**

_"Amaya."_

_It was not the eerie voice waiting to feed off of my memories. Who was it? The voice was clear, beautiful. I realized who it was._

_"Dei? Deidara? It's you--right?"_

_"Amaya, yeah." He appeared in-front of me._

_He cupped my face and carresed it. He held a lock of my hair softly , then smiled at me sadly and slowly fell back, fading._

_"Don't leave...Deidara..."_

**_Don't leave._**

* * *

I woke up in a room, unsure of where I was. And...

**Who am I?**

* * *

*** I have absolutely no idea what this name means. I made a radom name up, okay? Dx**

***2 Ne= huh, hey, or right.**

***3 I have no idea what this means either! :D but it sounds like Ah-stur-ee**


	13. A Song of the Heart

**So strep and a fever of a 102 flat. Fun, ne? AFTER THIS I AM POSSIBLY GOING TO REDO THE EARLIER CHAPPIES!!!**

**I've actually found out what the plot is going to be like, and I think I've re-written this one and the last one a million times. If you want to see what the general idea of the chapter was going to be last time, then just tell me you want the bonus chapter in review form :) **

**[I read all of your reviewssss! Thank you Aiko/Mandy for reviewing every chapter! You keep me writing more than you know.]**

* * *

"Amaya-chan, you're awake!" A person called. He had black hair and a swirly orange mask. I could tell he was looking straight at me.

"What?" I asked. He said 'Amaya' while looking at **me**.

"Uhm, Tobi said Amaya-chan was awake!" The person said.

"Wait, is Tobi your name?" I asked confused. He was the one who spoke, yet he called the person who spoke Tobi.

"Yeah, Amaya-chan! Don't you remember Tobi?" He asked.

"Uhm...No. Am I supposed to?" I asked.

"EVERYONE! TOBI SAYS AMAYA-CHAN IS AWAAAAAAAAAAKEEEE!" He screamed, not answering my question.

"Ooi, kid. Don't yell so loud." I said, irritated.

A bunch of people came to my bedside, none of whom I know. One was blond, another was red-headed, there was one with silver hair, one was just...blue, and a girl with blue hair.

"Amaya, how are you feeling?" The blue-haired girl asked.

I blinked. Was she talking to me? Probably. Seeing as Amaya is a girl's name, and that she and I were the only women in here, I suppose that was my name.

"I think you're talking to me? I feel fine." I stated.

"Of course we're talking to you, Amaya, yeah." The blond man stated.

I blinked again. Who were they? They obviously knew who I was. How can people know who I am if even **I **dont know who I am?

"So...my name is Amaya...right?" I asked slowly.

"Of course it is Amaya, un. Stop fooling with us, yeah." The blond grinned.

"I'm fooling with you?" I asked, confused. "I think you all are fooling with me. If I don't know any of you, or myself, how are you to know me?"

The blond blinked. Had he heard right? Of course Amaya knew who she was. She was fooling, right? ...Right...?

As everyone walked out of the room, some of them muttering they had to tell this to leader-sama, a wolf walked into the room. I..know her..right? Yes, I concluded. I knew this wolf. She was my connection. I racked what was in my brain for who she was. I needed to know. She was my last string. A word slowly resurfaced, and it was my own voice. Kan... Wait, what? Kan? No... Kanna... Yes. This was her name. Kanna was my link. Kanna was my last string. I quickly sat up.

"Kann..a?" My voice was uncertain. Damn. That had to be her name. It had to be.

As soon as I had said her name, her drooping head shot up. It was her name. I remember her. I got out of the bed and walked to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and bowed my head. Kanna's head leaned into mine, and she did what she could as a wolf to comfort me.

"Kanna. Who...are these people? Why don't I remember? Who am I? What have I done? What happened?" I sobbed to her.

_'You are Amaya. You are Amaya of the Kitsuki clan. You do not remember because you have seen what you cannot remember. You are also of the Akatsuki, do you understand me, Amay-chan?'_ She asked me.

"I understand you, Kanna. Please, though, please tell me who these people are..." I said.

_'The blond boy that you saw was Deidara no Iwa. The red-head was Sasori of the Red Sand. Tobi was...Tobi. The silver haired one you saw was Hidan, and the blue one was Kisame. The woman's name was Konan. I believe you two were friends... outside of this room there were others. There is one with red hair and many piercings. He may be the leader of the Akatsuki. I believe you used to call him 'Leader-dude.' ' _she chuckled at that. _'There is the cannibal, Zetsu. Zetsu has multiple personalities and some kind of plant around his head. Then there is Kakuzu, who is obsessed with money. You may be able to tell all of these people apart very easily, Amay-chan. They all differ in personality, so it will be easy to memorize them.'_

"Thank you, Kanna. How... am I supposed to remember? How am I supposed to get past the fact that I can't see what I cannot remember?" I asked carefully.

_**"Your brother."**_ Was the only thing she said. _'Now Amay-chan. Are you ready to come out of this room?'_

"Yes, I beleive I am." I stated confidently.

Kanna and I then walked out of the room together and I began to explore. I burst into several rooms. One was covered in blood, which I hastily exited. One had stacks of money, and I quickly looked around.

'Ne, Kanna how am I supposed to tell if there are traps in a room?' I asked.

_'Asturi. Use the Asturi.' _She said.

Asturi? Maybe I am supposed to say it.

"Asturi" I quietly stated.

My eyes promptly made me blind for a second, then I could see. So much more than I had just seen. The whole room was sharper. There were no longer seven colors to the rainbow. There were at least eight. Several trap doors were set up in the room, and a few cage-traps. I skillfully avoided all of them and pressed a wad of fake money in. The illusion dropped, and there was real money sitting there now. I grabbed a few wads that weren't booby-trapped, and re-set all of the precautions that this man, who was probably the money-obsessed Kakuzu Kanna told me about, had set up. I stalked out of the room, and began to open another door. When I had opened it, there was a person in there. He was Deidara, I could tell, and was shirtless. My eyes widened, and I blushed.

"GOMENNNNN~*!" I yelled and quickly made out of that door.

'With Asturi...that was...way more than I needed to see.' I thought, my blush darkening.

I shook my head, in attempt to rid myself of that thought, and wandered again. I then found a kitchen. Could I cook? Let's test that. I began to make something. My mind didn't remember cooking, yet my body did. I watched from inside myself as I Grabbed some stale french bread, a little cube thing, an onion, and some cheese. My body moved to whatever rhythm was creating itself in my head. I began to hum to my own incessant swaying, and I didn't think about what I was doing, but rather what song was trying to resurface. My humming grew to mumbled words, and I checked to see that nobody was near the kitchen. I began to sing what I hadn't remembered.

*"Torimaku kono sekai ni  
Shiroi wa ga maiorita  
Kagiri aru kara koso tsuyoku  
Utsukushiku hikaru  
Setsuna wo mitsuketa"

I closed my eyes. This song held some emotion I couldn't grasp. It wasn't distinguishable. It could be...confusement?

"Doitsu shitsu ni tozasareta  
Utsuro na hibi ni  
Haji yume wo mita kimi ni furetai  
Sonna sonzai ni kidzuke kanai kimi wa  
Sayonara to aru ha itta"

The words overflew my whole thinking process. I sang with my heart, honest with myself. For if anyone was here, I would not be able to sing with my heart in such a thing.

"Ikusen no tsukihi wo koe  
Mezameta tsumoru omoi wo  
Naze tsutaeru juu sae naku  
Miokuru koto shika  
Yuru sarete inai no"

Deidara walked into the hang-out/entertainment room. A voice drifted from the kitchen, from a voice he did not know of. He slowly concealed his chakra, then quietly walked over to peek. He saw Amaya; singing like he had never heard. She was not only putting her soul into a song, but also cooking. He sniffed the smell that drifted from the pan. Onion soup?

"Toozakaru kage  
No way to tell you my heart  
Semete ima tsutae saete  
Kiseki ga hitotsubu no namida  
Egao no to eien to hikikae ni"

I had hit a very high note, and was almost proud. I noticed that the high notes that I sang always shifted the singing weight from my neck to my head. It was odd, but I didn't mind it. It felt familiar, and almost comforting to feel the weight of the song move. Like it was supposed to. I then looked up from my cooking to see a very suprised Deidara. I blinked. How long was he listening? What if he heard the _whole_ thing? I blushed deeply.

"How...h-how long were you listening?" I stuttered.

"I only heard the last two verses but, damn, Amaya, yeah. You never told me you could sing that well, un." Deidara said.

"Really? I didn't know it myself. Also seeing as I've known you for, what, four hours, if I did know, I really don't feel obligated to tell anyone." I said.

"So...you...really don't remember, yeah?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said. I wasn't sure how it sounded, but it was like my voice died into it's void.

Deidara seemed dissapointed, then walked away. I looked down at my creation. It was onion soup, I could tell, by the smell. It also had that bread in it, and toasted cheese on top. Did I really make this? Konan walked to the kitchen, and she took a double-take when she saw what I had cooked.

"OI, EVERYONE! AMAYA MADE DINNER, SO GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" She suddenly yelled.

I flinched. Everyone promptly entered the room very quickly, and surveyed what I had made.

"What is it?" Shark-bai-- **Kisame** asked.

"It looks like onion Gratin. You can cook, Amaya?" Konan asked.

"I suppose I can." I said. "But if you all don't let me have a decent amount of this onion gratin, you all will get hurt very badly. I mean 'Little boys, you can't have any babies anymore' hurt. Got me?" I growled.

They all blinked, and fearing for their--uhm---selves...and nodded slowly. The men ate, and I got a little over-porptioned amount of food. I sighed and put some into a bowl. I couldn't let Deidara go hungry, could I? I also felt really bad. It was my fault he was so sad, right? You couldn't tell by looking at him, but I could see it in his eyes. I could. I walked into his room, and handed him the soup silently.

"I'm sorry about being so...rude? I think that's the word. But honestly, I don't remember _anything_. But Kanna, really. She said that to get my memories back that the key element was my brother. Does that help at all?" I asked.

"A bit." He said, slowly eating his food.

"Jeez, are you always like this? Cheer the fuck up, dude!" I said, grinning and slapping his back.

A ghost of a smile and a bemused chuckle came from him.

"I'll try."

* * *

*** Gomen=Sorry.**

***2 ROFL I have no idea about the invention's time differences, nor do I honestly give a crap. They have a Stove and a Refridgerator, [Maybe a TV. Matters how I feel about that...] 'Kay?**

***3 These lyrics are copy pasted from here http://answers(dot)yahoo(dot)com/question/index?qid=20080409142529AAoylwz The song is DoLL by TERRA.**

**_Uhm.... I wrote alot. ROFL! I think it may be because this part of writing is like writing something, idunno. It's akward, but I do not cease with ideas. Weird, huh? Just can't stop nowhere, I suppose. This is the most I've written in one chapter---like...ever. BE HAPPY! XD!_**


	14. Picture perfect

**Yay for 5 AM! So, I started to read the Naruto MANGA and....some of the beginning stuff made me laugh. I also came up with the following:**

**

* * *

**

**_extra-special-random-input_**

Sunday School teacher: Now, Amy, who walked on water?

Ami: _**Naruto**_? -innocently-

SST: OMG! YES! WAIT! NO! JESUS AND MOSES! GO TELL JIMMY TO RUN A LAP ON THE TRACK! HE MOSLESTED KAT!

Jimmy: Missus, we don't have a track. And there's no Kat in our class! ...Are you on crack?

SST: ...uhm...Memorize who walked on water with flashcards while I go get my bible!

* * *

**To fully understand this chapter you must re-read the chapter 'The Room' because I did major editing. :)**

**

* * *

**

I had talked to Deidara, and then exited his room. Now...where....was...my room? I rolled my eyes. Wow. That's like asking yourself after living somewhere for five years, 'Hey...what direction do I live in again?' I walked around until I found a room with an 'A' engraved on it. I pondered. I was the only one who had the Initial 'A' instead of Akatsuki, right? Why not give it a try... I opened the door to see Ice-blue, black, and mahogany everywhere. Yup. Defidently my room. I closed the door behind me, and took off my shoes. I slowly lifted the tool that covered my bed, and blinked. I kneeled on the bed, and let the tool fall behind me. I stared at the two--three hand/paw-prints on the wall. I placed my hand over where the hand-print marked 'Deidara' was.

I smiled sadly.

'I want to remember you...but...I need my brother for that...I just wonder...where is he?'

I walked around, and found a variety of paintbrushes in a cup of water along with masses of paper all over my desk.

'Guess I'm not a neat freak.' I thought, sweat-dropping.

I sat down at my desk, and prepared a piece of paper infront of me. I got some watercolor paints, and set them open, aside on a paper that looked like I had used it for holding the watercolor paints there, that was near the water. I got a paint-brush and bega to paint. First, I grabbed a bunch of painprushes, and put one in each color. I then began to write things like hearts and 'Lol' And one random squiggly mass, and it turned out to look like some sort of museum hall painting, like contemporary. I set it down and looked at the rest of the stuff. There were a lot of sketches in my sketchbook, and a few were colored. I began to sketch Kakuzu on his knees, when my mind went blank, and my hand flew across the page.

My first reaction was fear and the raw feeling of something like thick liquid on my hands. My second was wonder. What was happening? Was this a repeat of one of my memories? Or was this just a freaky thing that happened to me often?

I was only holding a pencil, yet when I could clearly see again, I haid drawn Kakuzu on his knees, begging for the mercy of a wad of burning money that I held in my palm. The color of the picture began to fill in right before my eyes. What. The. Mother. Of. Fucking. Jesus. Christ. I threw the drawing on my dresser, but still thinking about it.

''Out of sight out of mind' Yeah fucking right...' I thought.

I threw the whole thought off my shoulder and began to look thtrough my drawers to the desk.

Top left: Beef Jerky...Beef Jerky...Beef Jerky...Beef Jer-- Okay. So I'm defidently a beef jerky addict.

Mid left: Sketch book, erasers, charcoal, pencils, mutated colored pencils-- Whoa. I _really_ fucked those colored pencils up.

Top right: Ramen, Ramen, and more Ramen. What's up with me and food? I even had a mini-stove in my room.

Mid right: Camera... Picture fo Deidara...Picture of secret woods with some guy that looks just like me in it...picture of a squirrel...--WHOA WAIT A SEC! Pic of secret woods with some guy that looks like me in it?

I grabbed that picture and flipped it over. 'Kioshi Kitsuki in my secret woods. Age 15. Taking picture: Amaya Kitsuki. Age 14.' I blinked and flipped it back over. He looked just like me, but hade vivid green eyes. Interesting, really. I ran back to where Deidara's room was, and thrust the picture at him.

"THISISMYBROTHERTHREEYEARSAGOLETSGOBRINGTHEPICTOLEADERDUDESAMAWEIRDOSOHECANTELLUSWHEREHEIS!" I shouted.

"What was that supposed to mean, un?" He asked, sweat-dropping.

"This is my brother three years ago!" I said slower. " Let's go bring the Pic to Leader-dude-sama-weirdo so he can tell us where he is!"

"Okay, yah." He said.

I ran and half-dragged Deidara to Leader-dude-sama-weirdo, and handed him the picture telling him what I had said to Deidara.

"Kanna believes this man to be the only way to get my memories back, Leader-dude-sama-guy-kun!" I said.

"Well, he's a missing nin and is probably working with one of Orochimaru's ex-members. Are you ready to go up against that?" He asked.

...

**"HELL YES!"**

* * *

**:3 Done!**

**Yup so thats it folks. Have fun! Sorry for such a small update. I've been redoing the earlier chaps and its weird to write something...well...NEW! xD! Anywhoo, dont forget to write a review! Review! Review! Review!**


	15. I Accidentaly Eat a Sock and Get a Shot

**WOO! I've been soooo lazy. Sorry!!!!! Anywhoo, HERE WE GO! HALLOWEEN SPECIAL 3**

**

* * *

**

"Amaya, yeah..." Deidara trailed. "If we go get them now, they might fight us. I might need to get your body to remember how to do everything with chakra, hmm."

"Gah. Fine, scardiecat. I like the unknown. Heck, I let a Black widow spider bite me this morning!" I said, throwing my hands up. "Don't see me dying!"

"You're right...I don't...hmm..." Leader-dude said, pondering. "Go make her body remember, Deidara. Just make sure that her _body_ has dealt with the poison."

"Hai, Leader-sama! ...un" He said, escorting me out.

Deidara led me to a clearing, and pulled off his coat.

"Tsubame Fuyuki, yeah?" He asked me.

I performed it lazily. Jeez. Really? Ice needles? Be more creative, Deidara. Something like Rōga Nadare no Jutsu or something. Seriously! Need some chakra fun.

"Deidara, I know all of mah jutsu's. I guess I put them all in a scrollieeee or something. Practiced yestaday. Can we _pleaaaaaaaaaaaz_ go find mah brotha?" I pleaded.

"We have to go disturb Leader again, yeah." He said, warily.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked, skipping towards where leader was.

I bursted through the door like it was my own room, and grinned.

"I learned all mah jutsuuuuz yestaday, Leaaaaaaaaaaderrrr-dudeeeeeee.... I wants to find mah brothaaaaaa...." I said, goofily.

Leader-dude turned to look at me, pondering.

"Konan...I need you to test Amaya's blood for drugs..." He said, throwing her a senbon.

I twitched.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! IT IS TEH EVIL POINTED STICK OF DEATHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, running away.

Konan, knowing where I would go, grinned, and laughed demonically.

"IIIIIIIIM COMING TO GETCHU MY PRETTIES!" She cackled.

Leader and Deidara blinked...whoa. What the fuck? Leader looked at the calendar, and facepalmed.

"HOLY SHIT ITS HALLOWEEN!"

Deidara had never seen Leader panic. Yet, he did. He rummaged through some things until he found a small syringe. He quickly filled it with some fluid.

"Uhm, leader-sama, yeah? What the hell is going on, hmm?" He twitched.

"The girls didn't take her halloween medication! On Halloween, Women get crazy if they don't have their shots! You see, women have odd hormonal fixtures that are released only on halloween that either make them crazy, suicidal, or really---uh---you get the point...." He explained, arming himself with another syringe of the same liquid.

Leader rushed out the door, then found Konan. "Konan....c'meree, hun." He whispered.

She turned around, eyes half-lidded. She got up and her arm had multiple gashed that Konan had probably inflicted on herself. Leader flinched, and gently pushed the syringe into her arm and then injecting the fluid. Konan blinked, then looked around.

"Uhh....haha....sorry. It's Halloween isn't it...?" She stated, looking at her arm.

"Yeah." Leader stated, throwing a syringe to Deidara. "Go take care of Amaya."

Deidara nodded, then took off. He passed through the various trees and found me in a sakura tree.

"Oh, hello Deidara.." My voice was flat.

I resumed slashing myself, when suddenly, I shot up.

"HOLYMOTHERSHIT I NEED SOME MOTHEREFFING WAFFLES! NOW!" I demanded, looking at Deidara.

He blinked. Was she having....mood swings? I then collapsed.

"Oh what's the point of life...?" I asked, beginning to cut again.

Deidara slowly walked over with the syringe. Right when he was about to put it in my arm, I had the feeling i needed to run in circles. So...I did. I then popped a lobster out of nowhere and giggled.

"Lookie Deidei-chan! ITS A LOBSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled.

Deidara shot forward and pushed the syringe in my arm. I suddenly felt calm and collected.

"So...what just happened?" I asked, innocently.

Deidara explained that it was Halloween, and giggled.

"Well, duh it's halloween whats that gotta do with anything?" I asked.

He twitched, then explained. About the shots, about Halloween in general, and about Konan's craziness.

"Ohhhhhhhhh....." I said.

I then poofed a costume on. "See? Now I'm in tradition."

The costume was black and white leggings, a black tutu, some cute little chunks, a black tanktop, some material that hung loosely around my waist, and a small top-hat with netting on it.

"So, what are you, hmm?"

"Silly, I'm a witch that hates witch hats so I wear a mini-top hat!" I grinned.

Deidara and I walked back to base, and then I poofed TONS of candy out of nowhere, and we all started to eat it, when one turned into a sock. I blanched.

"Ugh. got a Trick candy again..." I murmered.

* * *

**Well, that was a cute chapter. Btw, that's MY costume, but I'm just a goth. I don't think they had goths in naruto soooo ummm... haha...?**

**.**

**HAPPY EFFING HALLOWEEN BISHIES! :D!**


	16. Pein

**Mmk, well, Here's another chapter! My writing lately has been kinda crappy, so I apologize for that...I think I needed a seriousness break before I entered the -major plot- zone. D8**

* * *

Deidara and I began to walk back to Leader-dude's office, and I blinked at Deidara.

"So.....I hear that you like to blow shit up...." I stated, shifting my eyes around.

Deidara sweat-dropped. "Er, yeah, I do, un..."

"Well that's nice." I stated innocently, then resumed walking silently.

I began to notice little things lately, probably because I had forgotten to rid myself of the Asturi. I noted to ask Kanna how to take it off. How Deidara's steps made slight noise on the cave's floor, and mine were light and made no noise. And how The cave had multiple hidden exits in it's stony walls.

_So...._I mused, _If i just stopped walking would Deidara notice?_

I promptly stopped walking, and I ran quietly the other route to Leader-dude's office. Soon I had heard a Deidara's shout.

"WAH! WERE DID AMAYA GO, YEAH?"

I giggled, and entered the doors. I hid silently in the shadows, listening to Leader-dude chuckle quietly.

"Hey, Leader-dude? Scince I'm never going to wear that cloak can I make it into like a necklace or an bracelet or something?" I asked.

"Knowing you, Amaya, you already have." He stated, slowly.

I nodded, then poofed a large Akatsuki-cloth bracelet on. Deidara burst through the doors not a minute later, and looked at Leader-dude, shouting.

"AMAYA WENT OFF SOMEWHERE, I HAVE NO IDE--"

I grinned slyly as I put my hand over Deidara's mouth from behind.

"I'm right here, Baka-chan. You may now leave again." I whispered smugly, then withdrew my hand.

Deidara walked out of the room to let me and Leader to talk together about my brother.

"So, Leader-dude, you know where I can find my brother?" I asked.

Kanna trotted up to me through the slightly open door.

_'Hey, Amaya.' _She thought nonchalantly.

'Hey...' I thought back.

"Yes, In fact I know your brother's exact location." The leader stated.

Wait. Stop. Pause. FRIGGEN PAUSE! Ok. What was this guy's name, anyways? We all just called him 'Leader'. Like, what the hell? I mused his name.

Koto? Kina? Kyo? Nagi? Naga? Nagi? Nagehiko? I giggled. What if **he **was a **she **and Konan liked a girl?

"Wait, Leader. What's your name, anyways? I just mused around with it and, well...something not-so-pretty showed up. Can you like, bleach my mind with the truth or something?" I asked, blinking away the image of Konan with a girl.

"Err... sorry, I can't do that." He said.

I shuddered, and Kanna whimpered, scratching her head.

"Fine. I suppose my name to you can be Pein." He stated, looking at Kanna, probably figuring the image was pretty bad.

I blinked. The mind-bleach slowly washed over, and I was okay again.

"Alright. Where is he, Pein?" I asked, seeing what the new name felt like on my tongue.

It rolled off easily. Guess it was really one of his names. Wonder what Konan calls him....

"Your brother is in The Leaf currently with Orochimaru's pawns Kagura and Tayuya."

"What the hell? Is my brother some sort of pimp? Why's he with two girls?" I asked, scowling.

Pein stared at me.

_'Err, Amay-chan, you said that aloud...'_

I giggled. Oops...

* * *

Deidara, Kanna, and I packed our traveling things into small bags, and I made sure I had my Akatsuki-bracelet on still, then we went to the trees. Deidara and Kanna both jumped on the branches seriously, but I thought we were too serious. I mean, we're just paying brother-dearest a visit. I chuckled darkly. Anywhoo, while Mr. and Mrs. Serious/Serous wolfy-pants were jumping branches, I was swinging and vaulting myself around like some aerobatic circus woman. We ran for a while, until Kanna spoke to me.

_'Amaya, I'm hungry.'_

I sighed.

"Yo, Deidara! Kanna's hungry." I shouted, willing him to stop.

"Alright, un." He stated, slowing down.

We weren't stupid. We slowly got our heart rates down, because, unlike some people, -coughpeincough- we could die from letting our heart rates down so drastically in a short period of time. When we had finally stopped, We sat down and I popped out some steak for all three of us. Where the steak came from? I have no clue. But I thought it was cool, so I poofed it away and then brought it back fully-cooked on a few plates with rice. The steak was, obviously, already cut up, so we just ate our meals slowly. I savoured the taste of my steak. After eating fish for a while--you would too. I already knew how to poof things, because Deidara had shown me what I used to do. He bluntly put it, 'You like, waved your arm or something and I guess you thought about it, and it came, yeah.'. So I had learned how to do that and I have already used it numerous times.

"Great steak, yeah..." Deidara mumbled.

I grinned. "I know."

I began to think of the woods, and how much I loved them. Especially the greeness of the woods. I took a bite into my steak, but, suddenly, it WASN'T a steak. It was a fresh, green, cabbage. I blinked. Why did it have to be **_cabbage_**? Every time my mind wandered, anything that I had freshly poofed and was in my hands, would turn to _cabbage_. It was honestly crazy. I mean, I wouldn't care if it was like-- an apple or a stalk of celery, but why cabbage?

"Amaya, yeah, we're leaving, un..." Deidara stated, slowly.

"Oh, yeah." I said, getting up.

But as soon as I stood, a large-kind of a Big Cat, jumped at me. Deidara began to curse, and brought his hand to his pouch.

I poofed a nicely sized Katana in my hand, and began to think of a battle strategy, but then I sealed my own fate,

**and my sword turned to cabbage.**

* * *

**LOL The pimp part came out of nowhere. Sorry about that. I couldn't re-write it in my brain. My brain was like 'Holy shit. Her brother is an effing PIMP!'**

**Amaya yells at me for it, but, meh. Deidara just is completely ignorant, and Kanna sweatdropped. How do i know this, you ask? ****Well, my characters become little people in my brain. 'Nuff said.**

.

.

.

**OK Kagura is another Oc i brought out of nowhere, because i felt like it.** _REVIEW!_** :D!**


	17. I'm Sorry

**So ahh, There's been a long pause. I'm such a procrastinator. Oh well, anyone can review, sooo....anyone who can spare some time review, okay? Thanks Aiko and Kaitlyn!**

* * *

I really had no time to think, so I shoved the cabbage straight into the big cat's jaws, and jumped into a tree. Deidara, who had finally made one of his clay-bomb things, threw a small one at the cat. The cat, that was now shrieking, stalked over to me, when suddenly out of nowhere, Kanna jumped on it's back. She bit the scruff of the cat's neck, and basically ripped the flesh off. I stared at Kanna. Was she really able to get that violent? The detailed effects of Asturi made it hard to look at the scene in front of me. I could define the look in Kanna's eyes---protecting, and could render the shock on Deidara's face when Kanna ripped the cat up. I looked at her; her white coat smothered it some of the blood and finally realized that Kanna was not just my sidekick, my link, or a friend. Kanna was my protector and companion. I was above all one of the most important people to her; and with that, I felt that she was above all; important to me also.

"Alright, let's get moving." I said, slapping Deidara on the back to cover up my sudden epiphany.

We started to run, and I mildly wondered how long it would take to get to the outskirts of the leaf. I mused with it for a while, and figured it would take about twelve hours at most to walk, so the run would be about six, if we were inhuman. But if Deidara was **_smart _**he'd whip up one of those huge flying bird-things. Then we could make it there without exhaustion and actually get there faster.

"Oi, Deidara, how come you don't whip us up a giant bird?" I asked.

"...Uhhh.....I don't really know, yeah..." He stated slowly, sweatdropping.

I sweatdropped. Really? He hadn't thought of it? At all?

"Well, uhh, could you? Imean... it'd be nice." I said.

Deidara nodded, and we all stopped, so he could construct one. We hopped on, and we sailed smoothly towards my brother's location.

The nerves inside my bundled more and more the closer we got to my brother's location.

'What if he hates me? Detests me? What if he sees the Asturi and says something horrible about it? What if he can't use it and loathes me for it? Does he even know I exist? Will he remember me? Will I remember---whatever it is---that happened?'

Questions hammered me until I actually felt insecure. Deidara noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder, andI suppose that meant some kind of comfort from him. I gulped and faced forward, ready to meet my fate, as we came only a mile away from him, and that mile passed too quickly for me to even comprehend.

* * *

The trees shook slightly in the wind as the meeting in the beyond world for the clan of the Asturi came to order. The wind was chilling, for it decided as it blew lazily, what would happen to the clan of the Asturi. If one looked close enough; the wind was visible. The wind moved the trees, and if one followed it; it ad strange twists and turns that became unpredictable. The wind was still and ever the same; moving, yet unmoving, ending, yet unending, and never once did it stay one color. It changed breathtakingly, from hues of red to purple and blue; then to the color that only those with the Asturi can visibly see. The trees swayed to it in an ancient dance, bringing the wind down through itself and into the roots and earth, then letting it rise again. The system was simple, though it was seemingly complex.

"The Kitsuki Clan is now in the hands of a girl, for the regrouping of the clan is still in progress. We cannot afford for her to go unnoticed. Prepare the best messenger to contact the makeshift clan head. Make sure that the message is loud and clear. 'Keep her within sight, yet do not interfere with her whatsoever.' Alright?" The woman asked.

The woman's round face was slightly wrinkled, and her hair looked as if it was in the middle of graying. She wore a dressy kimono; for she was the first elder for the Kitsuki clan. Her face seemed kind, and her height was actually quite short.

The messenger bowed to her and quickly stated, "I will try with all of my might to contact the current clan head."

The messenger then sat on his knees and closed his eyes, beginning a link of a ranbow hue coming from the top of his head and connecting in through the wind. His eyes shot open, and the Asturi became activated, making his eyes change into a purple hue. He bagan to mumble, and it seemed as his words drifted into others, and soon his eyes closed, and they all knew that he had connected to the present world sucsessfully.

* * *

The clan head had been in a meeting with other members of current staff, when his eyes went blank and the Asturi slowly appeared. The clan head, knowing what was going on by a small book that was kept by the clan leaders of the Asturi, held out his hands slowly. The messenger appeared in a purple haze, about the size of a person's hand, yet if you put your hand through him, he would be unfazed. The messenger spoke slowly, making sure that the message came out clearly, and everyone knowing it came from the head of the heads, agreed. They spoke for a while, the wind sometimes whispering things to the messenger. The messenger caught phrases and words, until he found the girl's location, and relayed it to the head. The head nodded, and his eyes turned back to normal as the messenger dissapeared. The clan sent out one of their current teams to look after the girl.

He sighed. Why would a girl have the whole clan's weight? Why did she bear any importance? Who was she?

* * *

We landed. Three people turned heads. Two looked as they turned. Ice blue met deep blue, and one heart skipped a beat. One looked away.

"I'm sorry."

Was all that was spoken.

* * *

**Done! /evil laughter**

**Read the next one and review!**


	18. My brother

**Aww, I know, I'm so mean, lol. Thank you for reviewing me! It means a lot :)) And I'm in friggen FLORIDA guys! Cool, huh? **

* * *

I stared at him.

This was my brother. My brother that I cannot remember and may actually help me regain my memories. My brother that had just apologized to me. I wondered why. Why in the world would he apologize to me? Had he done something wrong? Did he do something horrible?

"I'm sorry. Why are you apologizing to me, Kioshi?" I asked, my head tilted.

His eyes widened. He looked up at me and my confused face as Kanna walked up behind me. Instantly feeling akward for asking that, I stroked Kanna absentmindedly. She tilted her head into my hand and sighed slightly in our minds.

_'Amay-chi, he's used to you calling him Aniki, even though that's more of a boy's way. Just so you don't call him something weird.'_

I looked at Kanna. Aniki? I guess it sounds like me.

"Eto, well then, Aniki, right? Why did you apologize just now?" I asked again.

He sounded like he was mumbling something. "Ugh....happen...early....why....motakku..."

I blinked. He looked up at me. "Look," He began, "This was not supposed to happen yet. I cannot regain your memories, but I can turn off your Asturi."

How did he know I lost my memories? Why does he know that this was supposed to happen? My thoughts quickly cut off when he swiftly stode to me and cupped my face, leaning down to my ear.

"Irusat." He whispered quietly, and suddenly my regular vision came back.

Everything seemed blurry for a moment; I couldn't make out much, but then soon I could see again, but everything seemed strange because I could no longer see that eighth color. There was less of a sharp and crisp look to the world now. Suddenly, he kissed my forehead.

"Meet me two miles east of here tommorrow at sunrise." He whispered quickly, then turned back to the two girls he was with.

"Aniki..." I whispered.

He looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Got that, kid?" He grinned.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of de-ja-vu shot over me and I replied.

"Who're you calling kid, baka?"

He chuckled. "Only you."

Suddenly, as if on some strange internal timer, all three of them shot up and into the forest. Deidara stood there, not entirely sure what had just happened. Deidara sat there on his bird, when suddenly I noticed. A strange prickling sense on the back of my neck had me looking around. I looked and looked, but I couldn't find anything, but Kanna had caught their scent and relaxed, so I supposed it was alright. I jumped ond Deidara.

"We're camping here tonight." I said.

I heard him sigh, so I took that as a yes and popped myself a bed. Hopefully this one wouldn't turn into cabbages.

* * *

"Sh-She almost saw us boss...!" One furiously whispered.

"I know! Girl's got senses like a hawks!" The captain stated, with an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

"B-Boss! She's scary!" A few scowled.

"Of course she's scary! But she's also so cuteee!!!!! Look at her, all snug in the bed she just poofed from nowhere! Ain't she cute?!?" The boss stated.

A drunken member said "Hell yeah she is! If the head didn't care if we interfered, I'd be all over datttttt!" He slurred.

Suddenly a girl shot up and said "Look, Y'all need to stop letting me know how cute she is! It's driving me crazy, ya damn idiots!"

"Oi, shut up Keke! You just jealous 'cuz you ain't gettin' none!" Another drunk slurred.

Twitch. Twitch.

"Hell wit' you!" She said, punching him in the face, then going back to sleep.

"I still think she's cutteeee!!!!" The boss said.

Que punch.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

* * *

I awoke when it was still dark out. I could tell the sun would rise soon, so I created a note to Deidara saying that I'd be two miles east from our camp. I soon headed out, and when I got there, I had recognized it. 'My Secret Woods'... It was actually quite hard to get here. You had to avoid briars and low-branches, but I made it there as soon as the sun began to rise. Soon, Aniki walked into the little clearing, and I saw his eyes look up lazily at me.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

He gave a low nod. I walked over to him, and bonked his head.

"Don't make appointments that can make you sleepy! You'll fall asleep while you tell me something! I know it!" I said.

He chuckled and muttered. "Ever the same, ever the same, even after she loses her memory---twice..."

He picked me up, and I let out a startled noise.

"You're so heavvvyyyy...!" He said, looking down at me, amused.

"No I'm not!!!" I said, huffing.

"What've you been eating? Five cows a day?" He asked, jumping into a tree.

"No! You're so mean!" I whined.

It felt...nice. Like I was re-living something that I probably would never remember. Like I had a permanent part of my family. Solid, and like everyone else, but I know that it's not going to last long. Nothing good ever does. I began to soak up all of his teasing and all of my whining, trying to keep it in my heart, because I know this will end soon, and I know that I will not like parting with my brother.

"So, I came here to tell you that in our selective part of the branch off of the Kitsuki clan, every few generations is gifted with the ability to either see the future and past or make things appear; it is rare for them both to happen in the same generation. I got the fortune telling, and you had gotten the ability to make things come from nowhere. Of course, they looked into it and propsed that something was going to happen. Soon after our clan fell apart, I saw you. You had forgotten everything and I had gotten a glimpse of an old prophecy that was told to be false. I believe that you are part of it. I think you should find the prophecy; read it and find what is in store. Complete the tale, Amaya. Alright?" He stated.

I followed his entire speech.

"I will try my best, Aniki." I stated.

We talked about many things, him often telling me about tales of what we had done. All the fun things we did together and all of the trouble we got in. One of my favorite stories was when we once replaced mom's stuff with dads and hid the coffee maker. They both came out in strange clothes, and immediately upon really waking up they both scolded us and went to go get changed. Me and my brother; we were troublemakers. We had all the fun in the world for ourselves. We would run through common marketplaces and play ball with some of the other kids; and we actually broke many windows in the progress. He said his record had been twelve in one day, and mine had been nine. We would always challenge eachother to contests of all sorts, and I would only win every once in a while, and every time I lost, he would bonk me on the head and say 'See, kid? Just can't beat me.' and I would always yell back how I wasn't a kid. It was beautiful, our relationship.

My brother; I had noticed; was actually pretty handsome. He had long bangs and his eyes were a much deeper blue than mine. His hair was also black, and he was about as tall as Deidara.

"Alright; Deidara is probably wondering where the hell I am. Get me down from this damned tree." I said, feeling a little stiff.

He picked me up and smoothly got us to the ground.

"I'll see you sooner than you think."

And with that, he was gone. Like a whisper on the wind.

I smiled sadly.

Soon.

* * *

**I had actually finished it and THEN added in the Amaya/Kioshi memories. I was like 'Hell, let's make it longer.'**

**Review! :)**


	19. The fuck?

**Holy shiznizzles! I've missed you guys!**

* * *

During our conversation, Aniki had said he would leave me a paper with the prophecy's name and old location on it. He had also told me that I might want to check to see if anyone had touched it. I had just gotten back when Deidara was about to come after me, so I willed him to stop and turned on my asturi; then I proceeded to check the parper for fingerprints. Delicate fingerprints layed on the edges of the paper, and my eyes narrowed. Flicking my eyes around; I searched for any strange markings or bushes laid aside. Then suddenly I felt --Yeah. Actually FELT- someone wake up. Using my weird-ass senses to my convinience, I made my way towards the now awake person. When I pushed the bush aside, I had expected serious-looking intruders. Honestly, they were a really weird bunch. A red haired woman sat in the midddle of five men, sleeping, and had a sign taped over her chest that said 'Touch and I'm killing you!'. The one that was awake slowly turned his head around, as if I was the devil itself. He blanched and started yelling.

"WAKE UP! SHE'S FOUND USSSSSSSS!" he screamed, flailing his arms.

The red-head sat up slowly, cursing.

"I swear to fucking god if this is a joke, I'm going to rip off your head and feed it to a forest wolf- then kick you in the nuts until they're numb- get a vulture to eat your or--" And from which she just kept ranting and raving.

The other four woke up instantly, flailing as well.

I put on my best pissed face -laughed my ass off on the inside- and asked seriously, "Who the fuck are you people?"

One man turned his head, squealing and yelled, "She's even cute when she's angry!" He then tried to glomp me, in which I totally dodged, sweatdropping.

In which situation, Kanna had found a way to see what I was, and started laughing at the weirdos.

The red head started swearing profusely, and one of the men let out a "Hell yeah!", and I swear I heard someone say "No! No! She's scary!!!".

I shrugged them off of me and I scowled.

"Honestly. Who the fuck glomps someone that doesnt know you? Anyways, who are you?"

One spoke up, saying "We're from your clan! Mr. Head told us to watch over you, but not to interfere!"

....

....

"Okay. I'm leaving." I said, done with these crackheads.

After I got back, I pretended I had saw nothing. Deidara and I opened the paper.

_'Scroll of Kitsuki, no.3, Fang Country'_

"Alright, Deidara, lets head out...." I said, finding where we were on the map and then heading in the right direction.

Deidara sighed, "Yes, master, un." He rolled his eyes.

I grinned and leapt through the trees, seeing every leaf, every branch, and every tree with my asturi.

* * *

"Excellent. When do we move in for the kill?"

"Not yet, the game has only just begun..."

A small, quiet, chuckle of insanity burt through his lips.

_'I look forward to playing with you, little wolf...'_

* * *

Deidara had gone to fish, and I stayed behind. Preparing the fire, I began to sing a song that gave me the same de-ja-vu.

"Oh how I wish to know,

Where oh where the wi-ind goes.

Where it vanishes, where it tumbles,

oh how I wish, wish, wish,

To know where the wind goes.

At home's your heart, and I wonder, and think.

Where is the wind's home?

Where has it gone?

Where does the heart lay?

Maybe in the sky...

The wind knows where, the wind knows how.

And someday I wish, wish, wish,

To go where the wind goes.."

I chuckled to myself. What the hell was that? Such a child's song...

Wait. Maybe that's where I got it? These De-ja-vu feelings were odd...maybe I had sang this before? Where the wind goes....weird...

Deidara was standing there, with his abesolutely WONDERFUL timing. He chuckled and looked at me.

"That was a child's song, yeah. Came from a place in the Wind country. I heard someone singing that when I was younger, un. We were visiting relatives, yeah."

I blinked. "Weird."

"Yeah."

"So...I don't believe I've asked, but why the hell do you say those things at the ends of your scentences?"

"What're you talking about, hmm?"

"...You just did it."

"You're weird, Amaya, un."

"See! You keep doing it!!"

"What the hell, un? I dont under--oh. Now that I think about it, un..."

"...You're an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot, yeah!"

"Yessss, yes you AAARRREEEE!" I said, standing up.

"No I'm not, un!" He said, throwing the fish down.

"And I suppose throwing WET fish into dirt is SMART?" I said, bending over to pick it up.

"Well if you're so damn picky, then I'll pick it up, yeah!" He bended over too.

We actually bonked heads, and I cursed, grabbing Deidara to try to steady myself, -which, of course, like those corny things that happen all the time, and are so predictable- I fell on Deidara, and found myself kissing him. Of course, the rational thing to do would to beat the shit out of him, but I got de-ja-vu and cursed myself for getting lost in my thoughts. I pulled away from him and blushed.

"Fuckshit." I said, standing up, and going to get the camp-fire started.

I poofed up a match and made sure to light the fire, then violently gutting the fish and letting them cook. All the while, I kept my face away from Deidara, blushing. I really hated this. It made no sense- me blushing. It's not like I LIKE him. That would just be crazy...right? I groaned and layed down, thinking about how I must've liked him or something before it went blank, because that's the only excuse I could come up with. Kanna trotted into camp, took one look at me and Deidara, blushing and looking away from eachother, and groaned.

_'Really?'_

* * *

**Arites, done! and that little review button down there? It loves you. Click it! Click it! Lol**


	20. Deer

**Holy shit! 1,000+ Hits! ! /Glomples readers Thank yewwwww!!!!!**

* * *

'Oh shut it!' I thought to Kanna.

She just rolled her eyes, trotted into camp, and licked Deidara's face and mine.

She then translated Wolf to English for the first time scince my great blackout, and said "See, now i kissed you both. Get a move on and hurry it up. Sleep, I'll hunt for breakfast."

I huffed at her. When did she become a mother? I poofed up my bed and layed down, only to notice that I couldn't sleep after all. I began to think. Well, Deidara and I---no, let's not think about that. So, there are some weird ass people watching over me from my clan? Like....The hell? I actually dont want to know, I guess. I thought about my brother. I thought about how funny some of the stories he told me were...and how unsettled I am now. It's actually sad, I guess. I love the things he's told me about, but I can't remember them. It's like trying to read in a different language on a tough mission. It's important, but you just can't understand it clearly. I stood, unable to sleep, and wandered. around the campsite, near the trees, and even over to Deidara. He was sleeping. I touched his hair, and blinked. What the hell? His hair was totally soft! I stared in wonder. He DID tell me he was a guy...and he is flatchested...but still...are guys THAT adamant on keeping their hair nice and keeping themselves looking nice?

Alright, I said to myself. Just one more test. I slowly reached to touch his face, and guess what? His skin was soft, too! What guys have soft skin and hair? Maybe Deidara really WAS a girl...but that would mean he lied to me.

Then, suddenly, Deidara rolled over and grabbed my arm. I freaked out in my head...alot.

"Dammit, Deidara...." I hissed in a whisper.

I couldn't just wake him up. That would induce an akward conversation. I looked up, then I groaned and sweatdropped.

"Why meeee?" I asked quietly.

* * *

Seven hours later [DeiDei's pov]

* * *

I woke up slowly. When I woke up completely, an arm was in my arms. I blinked, then looked around. Amaya was sitting there, her eyes closed, and she looked like she was asleep. Why was she over here, anyways? I let go of her arm, and sat up. I shook her lightly.

"Amaya, un? Hey, wake up, yeah." I said.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she blinked at me. Then here eyes widened as if she remembered something, and she quickly sat up straight and blushed.

"Uhh, yeah?" She said.

"You were asleep, yeah. Why were you over here, anyways, un?" I asked.

She suddenly scowled at me.

"You're sure your a guy, right?" She said.

I scowled, "Of course, un! Why does everyone ask that, yeah?"

"Because your hair and skin is too soft for you to be physically male." She said, then quickly got up and went into the forest.

How did she know that? What...did she like touch me somehow? Her hand.... did she stay up and touch me or something? That's probably why I was holding her arm. Why would she touch me, though? I shrugged and rolled over. Think later. Sleep now.

* * *

**[Amaya]**

"Oh my god....This is...."

"Hold still! I can't get it in!"

"I thought you liked it when we talked."

"I do! But it's such a tight fit! God! Dont you ever loosen it up with oils?"

"It's not my fault!"

"Of course it is, it's your thing, after all!"

I promptly burst forward with a 'WTF!' look on my face, only to find someone trying to fit a scroll into a leather pouch, that was, obviously, too small. And these two people happened to be the fiery red-head and one of the guys. The parchment, was definitely my brothers, judging on the strange zigzags on the back.

"Haha, hi. Talk to you guys later!" I said, snatching the scroll and running.

'Kanna! where you be at?' I asked, grinning.

_'A minute to your left!'_

I let out a huge laugh as I burst through the bushes to where Kanna was. I waved the scroll at her, and grinned.

"Muahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I laughed maniacally, and Kanna stared at me as if I was crazy. Which i probably am. Kanna and I then went back to the campsite, and we roasted a deer that Kanna found. I poked Deidara until he woke up, and gave him a plateful of deer.

"Eat up, it's deer." I said.

After we ate, I got up, poofed our things away, and I began to walk towards the Fang country.

"It'll really suck ass if the scroll isn't there anymore." I said.

"That'd be really annoying, un." He stated.

"Yep."

And with my luck, there wont be a scroll at all.

* * *

**Now, about those 1,000+ hits...../evil aura......It'd be nice to review.....like.....really.....really.....nice.....**

**Now clicketh the button!**


	21. Everything

**Wow, im a procrastinator.....Anywhoo, read!:)**

* * *

**I don't understand.**

I felt lonely. Sitting in the dark, nothing will come to me... A voice....it was so comforting. When did it leave?

**How did this happen?**

How did I get here, I wonder. Where am I? Why am I alone? Where is everyone? I look around the dark room, silently. A dresser... a bed... a rug...and walls....

**None of these are mine.**

A chill runs through my spine. What am I doing? How do I get out? I bang on the door until my hands bleed, and all I hear is chuckling coming from the other side of the door.

"Now now....behave, or it'll only get worse...." I can hear it's sadistic smirk.

**I'll rip it off your face.**

What is going on? Why cant I hear you? My cloak and ring are gone. The bastards. Who did this? Why is it me? Why do things keep happening to me?

**Who am I?**

Nothing comes to mind. Yes, I'm Amaya. I know that. I know who I am. I know my brother....my friends.... and my companions.

**Why me?**

Yes I remember....

_**It's my fault......**_

**_All mine._**

**_Tinkery dinkery dock,_**

**_I already know that it's all my fault._**

I giggle.

_**What have I become?**_

* * *

Deidara and I climbed on the bird, heading to report to Pein what was going on.

"Uhh, Deidara.....I'm about to fall off," I say, sliding off the bird's wing, sweatdropping.

"WHAT?!" I hear him yell, coming to grab me.

"Jeez, you really have to be more careful, Amaya, un."

I giggle, "I know. But then I dont get to freak you out!"

He scowled at me, not very happy to learn that I enjoy freaking him out. He carefully sets me down by the bird's neck.

"Don't move, un. Or I'll have to tell leader that some angry lions got you, yeah."

I grin, "Awww, can't handle the stress of being with me? I know just how to handle that."

I slowly go over to him and get really close to his face. As soon as he blushes a little, I pull away.

"Just kidding!" I wink.

I swore I heard the guy growl, which just made me happy.

* * *

I skipped through the forest, waiting for Deidara to catch up. Kanna ran beside me, giving me a glance and a wolf-esque smile now and then. Thinking of Kanna, she's rather graceful, really. All of her movements are quiet and flowing.

_'Thanks for the compliment, then.'_

'Yeah, yeah. Don't get a swelled head.' I grinned.

Suddenly, Kanna just tackled me. We rolled around in a mock-fight, and in the end, all I could do was smile and laugh. Kanna licked my face and got off of me. We moved to a space that was just out of the forest, and it looked like a prairie. We waltzed over to a lake and sat next to each other. The breeze tousled Kanna's fur and my short hair, and the lake sat, serene. Small fish glided around in the lake, and bigger fish watched silently. I turned to Kanna. She had a serious- that is, if a wolf COULD look serious- look on her face, and i furrowed my eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

She lowered her head, so that she was facing the lake water solemnly.

_'I feel like something is about to happen. All of this is just too easy and free. In the end, you and I know that t his can't last long.'_

" I know." I whispered softly, closing my eyes.

Pictures- memories- danced across my mind, taunting me. This is very important. This does not matter. Time is of the essence. Time has no meaning. Life is short- a breath, unimportant. Life is everything. Nobody is perfect. Everyone is perfect. Thinking like this, it's irritating. Everything goes in a circle- forever. One is never without the other. So, basically, theres a part of me that remembers everything? And yet a part that remembers nothing.

I could feel Kanna physically pushing me to remember when I touched this subject in my mind. A voice- a memory?- fleeting- cried out.

_"Oh, god. **What have you done?**"_

Hands wrapped around me and force was applied to my pressure points. Everything went black.

The world is no more.

* * *

**This button  
Really does  
Love you...  
Please click it or it will  
Feel very very  
Lonely.  
K?**


	22. Orangered eyes

**Chapteeeeerrrr 22? Yeah....I dont remember anymore! aha..... Wow, is it just me or is it getting a little dramatic? ;)**

* * *

Where the fuck was Amaya?

I'm pretty sure that she couldn't have gone THAT far. I'd searched in a mile radius around where I thought she would be. No Amaya. My partner- my friend, and one of the people that I actually LIKE, is missing. Honestly- if Leader finds out, I'm going to die. Period. You see- Leader doesn't take anyone's shit. If your partner went randomly missing, and they didn't die, you were screwed. Royally screwed.

I groaned and finally made my way to a prairie. There was an imprint in the long grass of where Amaya and Kanna had been. And.... one footprint.

...

One footprint?

Not even a pair?

**THE HELL?**

* * *

I reported to leader, telling him everything from her brother to the wierd shinobi tailing us. He sighed.

"Deidara, you are a fool, am I correct?" He narrowed his eyes.

Not thinking, because he said 'am I correct' (Leader is correct, even when he is not.) I said "Yes, un."

'Wait..... WHAT DID I JUST AGREE TO?'

Leader just smirked and dismissed me.

* * *

Pricks on my skin were endless. The world was inverted. A fish swam through the air. Kanna sat, her image shifting and distorting now and then. She lowered her snout and glowered. Her image twitched, and she was no longer white. A wolf of black and red stood before me, glaring deathily. A wolf that was too familliar. A wolf that I know. The name resounded inside of me.

**_Kaete._**

* * *

I awoke slowly. My body ached like a thousand days of work was compressed into a day and forced upon me. A swish of black fur. A flick of a red-tipped tail. Red-orange eyes glowered from the back of my mind. I shivered violently. The eyes.... they bore into my soul and made me feel worthless. The grace and death in one lithe figure... as if it could kill me in a second and me refined as all was well the next. Death from a wolf.... from a wolf that looked so similar and yet differrent from Kanna. My body convulsed. I stopped thinking and looked at myself. A horrid pain was coming from my head and back. Standing up was my next step. I slowly stood, the aching feeling crawling up my body. A mirror stood on the wall. I stumbled like a crappy zombie in those manga novels, and looked in the mirror. My hair....

Oh god.

What the fuck happened to me?

My hair- it was long and in lazy wavecurls. My eyes- it was like I wasn't me anymore. The eyes.... those eyes.... the eyes of the lithe, black wolf. The orange-red eyes, the eyes that bore into my mind and made me go crazy, making me angry, making me scared. My body shook, and I threw the nearest thing at the wall- a chair- and it shattered. It cracked and broke, and I slid down the wall. My own eyes. My hair. Stitches were along my ack and on my head- under the lazy waves. Blue eyes, short hair. Yes. That's what I look like. That was just my mind playing a trick on me, wasn't it? Yes. It must have been. Sure enough, when I looked in the mirror, I did not have blue eyes. Nor short hair. I looked at myself, and got angry at those eyes once again. I am not like that wolf. Not like that wolf, that screamed of death. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands, willing myself to calm down. Thinking clearly, I thought of Kanna. I need to contact her. Is she okay?

'Kanna...?' I searched.

Emptiness.

'....Kanna? ....Kanna! Kanna! KANNA? WHERE ARE YOU?' I yelled in my head.

My eyes widened. Where is Kanna? Why isn't she responding? If she was dreaming, I would have seen it. Where was Kanna? Where is she?

_'Oy, shut up. Dumb bitch...' _A voice responded.

That. Was. Not. Kanna.

_'Hey, you should know, I'm the one your getting all pissed about. And be fucking quiet for once, alright? Stop screaming 'Kanna!' 'Kanna!'. You're so pitiful. Why am I stuck with you?' _It said.

'Who the fuck are you?' I growled.

_'Kaete, dumbass. Let me sleep.'_

The door slowly creaked open, and a smirking shinobi walked inside. He brought food. As soon as he set it down on the desk, I picked up the biggest piece of chair and threw it at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" I screeched.

He just dodged.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a few mental cuts here, a couple of attatchments there. Really, you must learn to control that temper of yours." He flicked on another light and walked out.

What does he mean, a few cuts her-- he cut me off from Kanna? He cut me off from Kanna. What?

I'll kill him.

I'll kill him dead.

* * *

**Kaete is the wolf that Amaya drew from like.... chapter three.... ROFLMAO..... Old refrence! pwnage! Yeah, if you dont remember, go back.**

**This button  
If fricken  
Awesome  
Click it and write a  
Reviewww,,  
Or it will  
Shank  
You  
.**


	23. Escape artist

**Wow, I got quick reviews. Thanks, guys! Keep on reading...**

* * *

The first thing I knew I had to do was get the fuck out. There was no way I was staying here.

'Kaete- though I really fucking hate to talk to you, do you know where Kanna is?' I asked

_'Yeah.'_

'Can you...Tell me?'

_'I could. She's right next to me. What's in it for me?'_

'I'll find the nearest deer and let you have it.'

_'Tempting, but no. Just dont be a whiny dumbass, and I'll tell you.'_

'Alright...?'

I made a clone of myself. She went to the bed and got some rest. I turned the knob on the door. It was....open? What the fuck? Who keeps a prisoner in a room without locking it? I looked to the right, and a boy with brown hair was looked at me. He was just a child, really; his face was smiling, and so was he.

"Umm, I'm going to escape now." I said, pointing away, lamely.

He nodded, "That's alright. Your a pretty lady, so I dont see why they're keeping you here in the first place."

I just facepalmed.

"Ah, but you might want to leave quickly." He said, pointing to the sprinting ninjas coming down the hallway. I sweatdropped.

"Whatever you say, kid!" I said, running hard.

_'Left, right, straight, four more doors, left. Hit the wall, slide. right, left, second door on the right.'_ Kaete stated in my mind.

I stopped to open the door, and someone jumped on my back.

"Ehh! So this was the prisoner! She's kinda cute...but she doesn't look so strong..." I heard a male voice.

I was being squeezed in a tight hug, and I just couldn't breathe. I ran back and slammed him against the wall. He let go, kinda suprised, I guess. I turned my head and glared.

"Don't touch me."

The guy had short blue hair and green eyes. I kicked in the door that held Kaete and Kanna in it. Kanna and Kaete walked out. Kanna slinked through my legs, and looked at me wisely. Kaete looked at me and gave me a smirk.

_'Not bad. Fierce. I like it.' _Kaete said.

The boy got up, and I glared at him again.

"Pretty, but those eyes of yours are that of demons...." He shook his head.

He pulled out a katana and looked at me. His whole personality had changed, his look was now dark instead of a happy one. He charged at me, and I dodged.

"Where are my weapons, cloak, and ring?" I asked.

"I'll only tell you once you've fought me." He grinned.

I cursed. Until I remembered that I could poof things to my location. I got my things from-wherever they were. They leaned against the walls.

"Actually, never mind." I said, grabbing my own Katana, grinning.

He took another charge at me, and I blocked it with my katana. Our katanas locked, and I traveled down his, slowly. I thrust up, sending him stumbling, and I cursed when I didn't get to knock it out of his hand. I took my chance and made a slash on his shoulder. He grinned, and then charged at me. He went at me with a flurry of attacks, and I hardly kept up. He stopped for a second, and I slipped by him, grabbing my weapons pouch. I wrapped it around my thigh, and I stepped quickly up behind him, and I hugged his waist. Remembering what I did earlier, he went backwards, and I got hit on my head and back. My vision fell for a minute, and then colors danced around. My back and head ached like god knows what, and I stood up slowly, earning me a few cuts from this guy. Kanna jumped up, and took a huge chunk out of his arm. I smiled at her, and Kaete was sitting, watching us fight. I quickly stood, and whipped out a kunai in each hand. I punched him, and i'm sure that it hurt, and it also gave him a cut. We exchanged blows for a while, and I finally got tired of it. I kicked the guy as hard as I could in the nuts, and he fell. We fled through the halls, and I bumbped into a person, while turning a corner. They stumbled back, startled.

"Hey watch where you're going. Why are you running?" He asked.

Think quick.

"Oh. um, I got my first mission, I'm so excited. I'm new, so...." I said.

There was a fifty fifty chance this would work.

"Well, calm down. Your first mission's not going anywhere." He said, putting a hand on his hip and rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I'll try to do that next time Mr.....?" I trailed?

"Kazeto" He stated.

"Yes, I'll do that, Kazeto-dono." I said, walking quickly away.

"And if you see the prisoner, she's supposed to have short black hair, and her eyes are purple with the Asturi." He said.

"I'll make sure to. I'm supposed to bring these wolves far away from here so that she doensn't find them on my way to my mission." I said.

"Alright." He said, waving and letting me walk away.

_'Nice job, silver tongue.' _Kaete snickered.

I just smiled. Kaete told me directions, and when nobody was around Kanna would say misc. things here and there. I wondered. Would everyone recognize me? I walked out of the too-large hideout, and asked a woman in a nearby town where we were. It was an hour's trip to get to the current Akatsuki hideout was. Kaete had told me that I was in there for two days. I froze when I thought of that. Deidara was screwed! Leader either killed him or mentally degraded him! I only sweatdropped. The poor man.

'Kaete, can you do anything special?'

_'Yeah, I can grow big, Fly, kill people, and cuss you out without getting hit. Stop bugging me.'_

I vaulted from tree to tree, thinking too much like I always do.

* * *

**Button  
Knows  
Where  
Yeww  
live!  
Click it or you  
Will be real  
Sorry  
D:  
.**


	24. Irony

**So, I just broke up with my friend of two years- no, I'm gonna keep posting. In fact, I feel better than I have in a long time. I might actually post more often! :)**

**I'm not much of a narutard, so I had to search things about the Fang country. Yaaaay research! /sarcasm**

* * *

Don't get me wrong, Kaete definitely, was a wolf of death- but it didn't roll off her in waves like it did in my mind. It was compressed, and didnt really show itself. Kaete didn't like me- that was for sure. But I don't mind her as much. I'd be afraid of Kaete in any fight, though. I wasn't pissed when I saw h-

_'Would shut the fuck up?'_

This is what I hated about her. She had no tolerance for me at all.

_'And stop calling me a girl. I'm Kanna's -unfortunate- brother, remember, dumbass?'_

'No. Not at all.'

I was shocked. AWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT? Kaete's a guy? But- I like- I-

Nevermind that. My main goal was to find Deidara. I looked around, and I was in a village. I looked at myself. Oh greeeaaattt... someone changed me. Shoot me now. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink and black tanktop, and black flats. Honestly, it wasn't all that bad, but I liked my old outfit. I went up to a person, and was going to ask where I was.

"Excuse me, where am I?" I asked.

"Oh, you're in the fang country. But... what a strange question, if I may, why'd you ask?" He said.

"Ah, well, you see... My memory isn't the best and I tend to forget things often... thank you for helping me." I said, faking sweetness.

"Of course."

I was in fang country? This is the most luck I've had in a while. The scroll was most likely in the Daimyou compound. Of course, it was, for it was the most guarded place in the fang country. I briefly wondered how the hell i was going to cross the rivers or go through the mountains that the Fang was surrounded by, and cursed. I'd either have to climb a mountain in flats, or disguise myself.

Option two sounded beautiful.

I looked around me for the two famous mountains that the compound lied in-front of. Looking around, it was exactly behind me. I scaled a house and then started running from roof to roof. the flats began to irritate me. With abesolutely no arch support whatsoever, they hurt like hell. I flung them off. Kanna and Kaete had somehow managed to get on the roofs, which was a wonder to me, and were running and jumping with me at ease. My bare feet hit the rooftops, two wolves ran beside me, and I figured out that this was absolutely one of the things I loved. The wind gushed at me, stopping and starting with me, complying to my needs. The sun looked down at me, watching silently. Clouds gave me shade when I feared that I was over-heating, and people that had no notion of what ninjas could do watched me with reverence. Every time I leapt, and the spread was almost too large, but I landed correctly anyways, I felt self-praise, and loved the mini-heart attack that came each time I did it. The air beneath me every time I jumped, too, was wonderful. Gravity decided it just wasn't worth it to kill my rush. Every five or six roofs were blazing, urging me to go faster, and every few were cool, to give me a break. I let out a large battle-cry, just for fun, when the roofs ended and I got to jump onto a tree branch. The trees swayed and seemed to catch me and my wolf friends, and the branches were sturdy. The trees were confident things that loved to make jokes or help people out. It would be crazy to hear their network, though. So many voices at once would drive you insane, because they're connected to the earth, so they would obviously hear one another, right?

I reached a tall tree near the compound. Naturally, guards were posted all around it, but none were on the roof or balconies. I smiled, and got to one of the trees that I could jump onto the roof from. I swiftly jumped, making sure that I went unseen. I landed on the roof without any sound whatsoever, and motioned for Kanna and Kaete to cover me. They jumped to the roof, and guarded my back. I hung slightly upside-down to see if anyone was in the room of the balcony. Nobody was. Sliding, in, I hear the faint sounds of a party downstairs. Judging by the classical string ensemble, and the slightly quieter conversastions, I was guessing it was a formal one. I smiled. I could get to the Daimyou library with ease if I could pass through that hall. I smirked, rifling through the closet for a disguise. I found a kimono that fit me rather quickly- and it went with my eyes. I slipped it on and put on a headpiece and some shoes. I looked a lot like a girl from a noble family. Great. I'll fit right in.

I slowly walked down the stairs, picking up grace that I didn't usually have. I peeked through the doorway, and many people were wearing things like I was. I sighed in relief. I walked calmly in, and blended in with one of the crowds. I stayed and chatted for a while. A few men that were only a few years older than me flirted with me, and I played my role to the point, blushing profusely, and acting completely shy. Each time someone looked at me and would let out a small awwh that only I could hear. I smiled brightly now and then, and a male paused. Overall, it was wonderful. Kanna and Kaete would hide and sneak around now and then.

'Kaete, while I'm tied up right now, you guys can go get the scroll, right?'

_'Easily done.'_

I saw her and Kanna slip silently into the cracked door of the library. I smiled again at another boy. One of them was quite charming, really. He was nothing but nice and would tell me about his horseback trips and once how his family was abushed by ninjas. He told me I looked like his sister, all except for my eyes. Actually, everyone found them quite chilling. I had apologized in advance when I began talking to them, telling them my family was cursed by a witch so our eyes would resemble that of demons. They all sympathized, because of the play I put on. I tilted my eyes downward, and narrowed them slightly, giving them the illusion that I was sad and unhappy about it. Of course, they fell for it instantly. Who knew I was so good at this? I chatted with them for a while, until i saw Kanna's tail swish ouside the door. This told me that I needed to come with them and escape through the window.

"Ah, would you please excuse me for a moment?" I said.

They all nodded.

I slipped towards the library as gracefully and as casually as I could manage, and went inside. I got my regular clothes back on, and threw the kimono and everything on a bookcase with a note saying thanks. I grabbed the scroll from Kaete. The nice boy came in, and looked taken aback when I looked back at him all badass-y like.

"I..was going to tell you that this wasn't the right way." He faltered.

I let my bangs cover my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to experience this. You're really nice. I adore that. Don't tell anyone about this, okay? I seriously would be pisssed if I had to kill you." I said, smiling.

"Yes, of course. If I may ask though, what is your real name?"

"Amaya. Amaya of the Akatsuki." I smiled.

I went to the window, and he walked with me.

"So, I've been speaking to an S-rank criminal who seems sweeter than anyone I've ever met?" he asked.

"Pretty much." I said, opening the window.

I stepped on the ledge, waved him goodbye, and took off through the trees with Kanna and Kaete.

* * *

**Hey!  
This  
thing  
Will  
Be seriously pissed  
If you dont  
Click  
it  
.**


	25. Wait, what was I thinking again?

**Whoa, you guys ever heard dashboard confessional? Crap, man. They're wonderful.**

* * *

The Akatsuki compound was to my right. How I could tell? Awesomeness. Pure, raw, untamed, awesomeness. Okay, so Kaete and Kanna found it. Big deal. the problem is, I was ambushed as soon as I walked inside. OVIOUSLY, they had no idea it was me. Or they wouldn't have. Well- Hidan would. But- whatever- Hidan is Hidan. I growled, and spread my stance. They attacked me, and scince I had no choice, fought back. It was terrible, really. Four akatsuki memebers against one girl. I was attacked by sasori- I flinched and dodged some of his poisonous needles-, Hidan- I groaned, and mentally killed myself-, Tobi- Whatever- And Deidara- awww hell. How could I hurt Deidara. It doesn't help that I like him. Hidan came with his scythe swinging venemously, and Sasori would try to hit me with his tail thing- of course, he happeded to be in the puppet. WHAT A WONDERFUL WELCOME. Deidara used his spider bombs, and Tobi...I don't know what the hell Tobi was doing. It looked like he was doing justsu's, but I shrugged it off, because Tobi was just...Tobi, you know? I had to dodge Sasori- or I was really dead. I focused on dodging his attacks, and I got cut up from Hidan. I then kicked him in the face, pissed. Sasori almost got me when I kicked Hidan. I cursed violently.

I charged up close to Sasori, and began an onslaught of attacks. He dodged or blocked easily, kind of laughing at me. I growled, and used one of my special justsu's. I'm pretty sure nobody knew about it- I had just made it up. It went something like dragon, rabbit, ox, snake. Weird. Odder than that, it got me some wave swords. I stared at them, in complete awe. They were fucking awesome. I hugged them, and then I got imprisoned by Tobi. Yeah, Tobi. Fucking bastard was smarter than I thought. Oh, what fun. I growled again. who the hell doesn't recognize one of their own members? Honestly? But then I remembered my strange hair growth and change, along with my newfound orange-red eyes. Of course they wouldn't recognise me. Am I stupid or what?

"FUCK, guys! Don't you know me when you see me, goddamn!" I groaned.

"What are you talking about, un?" Deidara asked, glaing at me.

I shivered. Damn. Happy-never-too-seriously-mad-Deidara was glaring? Imean, he glared at Tobi, but it was old, half-assed. But he never glared at me, and this was a full out glare. I took an intake of breath.

"It's me, dumbass. It's Amaya." I scowled.

* * *

_Dei POV_

"It's me, dumbass. It's Amaya." She scowled at me.

Wait, what? Amaya had short hair and ice blue eyes, and was only abducted yesterday.

"Really, yeah? I doubt it. Amaya was caught yesterday, and she had shor, straight hair, un. And blue eyes, yeah." I said, rolling my eyes.

Honestly? What a pathetic thing to say. Pick someone some of us are sensitive about, and say it's them. Typical prisoner.

"I've got proof." She said.

"Show me, then, un." I grinned.

This would be fun. What kind of excuses would she come up with?

"I can poof shit from random places, I like running around and the forest, I was bonded with Kanna, and I lost my memory not too long ago. I can also...sing really good...which only you and I know, Dei." She said.

The first two could be in facts about her, bonded with Kanna as well. Her memory loss was not on file, and it was true. She and I were the only ones that had witnessed her sing. Was she really legit?

"I recently fell asleep when I was touching your hair while you were asleep. I wanted to see if you were really a guy, and then your arm wrapped around mine, and I fell asleep waiting for you to let go." She said, looking away, blushing a little.

Well...that was true.

"You tried to go over my justus before we left to find my brother, but I complained that I already knew it all. I also got the scroll- I was in some room, and it was like I was experemented on. Whoever did it left this," She said, pointing to her stitches, "Kanna is no longer bounded to me, but her brother Kaete, is. I inherited his traits when our minds linked. I was in the fang and recieved it." Kaete stepped cautiously from the shadows, looking completely fine.

The wolf looked alot like Amaya did now. Kanna was also there without complaint. She...

She was really Amaya wasn't she? I felt relief completely wash over me, and I did the genjitsu release behind my back, just in case. This was the real deal. No shit whatsoever. Tobi released her. She smiled, and poofed the scroll from nowhere as she always does. And I felt my breath get taken away by this girl again, though she looked nothing like herself.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Deidara was scowling, in a good way, I guess. I smiled. I saw Deidara's breathing stop for a second, and was immensly curious. Why would he do that when I smiled, I mean-

Wait.

No, no no.

Sure, I fell in like with him. But I knew that it was onesided from the beginning. Er- right? Sasori, Tobi, and Hidan obviously got a little akward, as me and Deidara were probably staring at each-other. They left. I was pretty sure I was blushing. Of course, I hadn't noticed. I was too busy urging to my brain to process the fact that I had just been kissed. As soon as my brain was sure about what was going on, he was pulling away.

Hell no.

I did the first thing I could, and I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. And he kissed my back. And...

Fuck. What was I thinking?

* * *

**Calm  
down  
And  
Clicketh thisss  
beautiful  
button  
OK  
?**


	26. Venom Green

**Haha, I love reviews, guys. Aiko! You are amazing! You have now earned yourself an e-cookie the size of a computer!**

* * *

Suddenly, Deidara pulled away.

"You're injured, un." He said, furrowing his eyebrows.

He got me there. Honestly- in another situation, I really wouldn't have cared, but...

Did you know that Hidan's scythe hurts like all hell? It's true. I swear that he must sharpen that thing like crazy. I nodded, and he brought me to the couch. I sat down and pulled some bandages from my weapon pouch. Deidara got a cloth and dampened it with alcohol to clean my wound. He pressed it against my cuts, and I bandanged them up slowly. However, a few cut were a little too uncomfortable to let him help me with. Those I did alone, and he also helped me with the stray one on my back. I winced when he had to re-do the stitches that were put in.

"Amaya, just relax, un. I'm almost done, hmm?" He said slowly.

I did as he told, and sure enough, he was done in a second. I opened the scroll slowly, as if it was some creepy thing. Deidara rolled his eyes and opened it up all the way for me. The words were slightly faded, old, and withered. We could make them out, but it took patience to read the whole thing. I took out some paper and a pen, and copied down the words, so that we could read them.

_One day, a girl of black and ice,_

_will befall the great threat to her clan,_

_friends, and bone-kin._

_She will learn the secret to the purple door, _

_and the uncanny_

_ purple of her eyes will unravel the secrets to the threat's timely demise._

I sweatdropped.

"Hey, aren't prophecies supposed to be really long and ryhme?" I asked.

"You're right, yeah. Someone obviously didn't go to prophecy-making school, un." He rolled his eyes.

It was an okay joke, but I giggled a slight more than I should have, maybe because it was him. I do alot of things because of him, dont I? It was weird, really. Deidara- he was nice. Genuinely. It was really strange for someone who was in the Akatsuki. Everything was strange. I guess the Akatsuki is just a dysfuntional family. A really deformed family, at that. Zetsu and Kisame spoke for themselves. Tobi was hyperactive- but was amazing with fighting. Hidan cursed like a sailor, and was immortal. Kakuzu had- what- _FIVE _hearts? Sasori's a PUPPET, for christ's sake. Deidara has the mouths on his hands and his chest. Konan- Konan's hair was naturally blue. I don't think we need more than that. Pein had different bodies, and I know this because I'd seen someone just like him- Rinnengan and all, walking about. Was I the only normal one? Oh, no, scratch that. I'm just that chick that poofs things out of nowhere. My life must seem pretty strange. I'm pretty- almost- indecisively sure that I love it. If that makes sense. It probaly doesn't, but that would fit right in.

I hadn't noticed at all that I was being hugged by Deidara. I was too spaced out. When I didn't respond, he looked at me strangely, then saw me spacing, and poked my cheek.

"Huh?" I blinked, then turned to him.

He sweatdropped. I swear. I saw it. He just gave me another hug from behind, and I leaned back into it. i closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I did what came naturally, and that was to enjoy this contact completely. His forehead rested on my shoulder.

"You know, Deidara? I really like you." I said.

Right. I forgot. This is why I thought before I said something. Of course. Do what comes naturally. Of course that would be the fricking first thing to come out of my mouth. that I like him. Wow. Good Job, Amaya. You're an official dumbass. I swear this level of stupidity will get you killed one day.

I felt him smile on my shoulder. Great. He's gonna laugh at me. Wonderful.

"I like you too, un."

See, you're a complete dumbass, what have you-

Wait.

What?

I blinked slowly.

"I thought it was one-sided..." I mumbled.

He brought his head up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Apparently, not, yeah."

I seriously pinched myself, and Deidara chuckled. I was awake. Undeniably, I was awake. I smiled widely. I turned around completely, and kissed him. I was a short kiss, actually. But it was also sweet. Throat-clearing brought us apart. Kisame sat there, his eyebrow raised, and he was grinning.

"Oh shut up, fishdicks." I rolled my eyes.

He growled a little, "Leader-sama needs to see the both of you."

Deidara and I stood up, and then went to the large double-doors. I walked in quietly, Deidara trailing quietly behind me.

"What was in the scroll?" He asked.

"Uhh, just shome shit about a girl of black and ice defeating her clan, friend, and bone-kin's enemy. And some secrets about " I said.

"It's not a girl, Amaya. It's you." He said.

"Oh, yeah. That's why I went to get it in the first place. So I'm going to figure out something about a purple door and a monster?" I asked.

"Apparently. Give me the scroll, and I'll get Kakuzu to analyze it." He said.

I handed him the scroll. He nodded at us.

"Amaya, where were you, and what happened to your appearance?" He asked.

"I was in the Fang when I awoke. I had surgery done to me to attack me to the opposite of Kanna, a black and red-orange wolf that is a boy." I said.

"Does this affect your Asturi in any way?" He asked.

"I don't know. Let me try, please." I said.

I focused hard. I felt it come on, but it was different. I could feel the air around me, and I could hear the tiniest sounds. My eyes widened.

"There's something wrong. It's different." It sounded like I was talking horribly loud.

"Are you alright, Amaya, un?" Deidara was screeching.

I fell to the ground, and clutched my ears.

"Amaya, look up at me, un." He was using a normal voice.

"Please don't scream so loudly, Deidara, the first time I was afraid my ears would bleed." I said.

"I wasn't screaming, un."

"You weren't?" I asked.

"No. Why are you whispering, hmm?"

I looked up. I was whispering?

Deidara took an intake of breath. I looked wildly from him to Pein. He looked at me curiously, and handed me a mirror. I felt the air move towards me. I looked at the mirror, and I widened my eyes even more.

My eyes were a toxic green. That of venom. I shook my head.

"The Asturi is purple. It even said so. What will I do if I can't fufill the prophecy? They're not supposed to be green." My voice grew louder and louder.

"This isn't right!" I said it so loudly, that my ears popped, and I collapsed, my ears bleeding a bit, and then I passed out to the worried face of Deidara.

* * *

**Thee  
real  
time  
To click this  
button is  
NOW  
ok  
?**


	27. Konan Talk

**Oh my goosh, I'm a slacker, I suck, I know!D: over 2,000 views! That rhymes with reviews! let's try for some more!**

* * *

I woke, and I was in my room. I remembered the previous freak-out, and sighed, holding my head.

"Irusat," I mumbled quietly, turning off the strange new asturi.

My head throbbed, and I opened my eyes, only to see a bandage. I covered the side that hurt more, and stumbled up. I felt the stitches had been replaced by Kakuzu, they were firmer, and didn't hurt as much. I reached over to my bedside table, and went to grab the water and painkillers that were there. I then knocked over anything else on the table, luckily missing the water and painkillers. things clattered to the floor and I rubbed my face. I tried again, actually grasping the water and pills. I took them slowly, and then tripped on something on the way to my bathroom. There was Deidara, surely laying there on the floor with a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets. I smiled, and he woke up slowly, only to see me draped across him horizontally. He then awoke more quickly, and slowly sat me up.

"Hey, are you okay, un?" He asked, scowling.

I just kept smiling, "Of course!" I said.

He looked over at the dropped sketchbook and pencils that were littered on the floor wearily.

"You sure, yeah?"

"Yep! Just fine,"

He just shook his head and smiled, then gave me a hug.

"So...you okay, now? No more freaky break-downs, hmm?" He asked.

"Yep. No more freak-outs. I think the new asturi basically amps my other senses, a lot. So, I think my emotions were a bit unstable," I said.

"Thats fine then, yeah."

...

...

...

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to go to the bathroom,"

"Oh! Uhh... of course! You just woke up...uhh...haha...go ahead, un," He said kind of awkwardly, letting me go.

I just smiled and hummed to myself, getting up, and then went into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I completely avoided my eyes, and brushed my hair. Then, (of course), going to the bathroom, taking a shower, changing and walking back into my room. Deidara was flipping through my sketchbook. I blushed.

"Gaah! Gimme that!" I said, running over.

"Haah? Why? You're great at this,yeah!" He said.

He had been flipping backwards through the book, and if he looked through any longer, he would find the older pictures that I don't remember drawing. That, and drawings of him!

I reached over to grab it, and he avoided, still looking and flipping. He stopped at one for some time, then moved onto the next one. He blushed as he saw the next page. I got a look of it, and it looked like it was him performing one of his explosions, grinning.

"Give it! GiveitGiveitGiveit!" I said, tackling him.

He just looked at me. The sketchbook was strewn across the floor a foot away, and I was basically sitting on him.

"How much did you see?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"Enough. How long have you really liked me, un?" He asked.

"Probably past when I forgot everything," I said looking away.

He grinned. I just stared at him. Then suddenly, he stopped smiling.

"Why did you draw my parents, hmm?" He asked.

"What?"

"You have a drawing of my parents, un,"

"I-I don't know. Sometimes, I loose sight of what I'm drawing and it plays itself out in front of me, and colors itself, too. It's creepy," I said.

"That's...interesting...," He said.

"It's weird. I don't like it," I said.

"It's wonderful, yeah," He said, and gave me a quick kiss.

I guess we sat there for a while, just kissing. Who could blame me? He is an immensely cute guy that happens to like me as I like him. Hell, who wouldn't? But as always something strange had to happen, and Konan came in right then to talk to me. She probably did something like blink rapidly, or her mouth fall open, but honestly, I was too focused on the guy in front of me.

"Ah-Uhh...Amaya...I need to...talk to...you...," She said.

I broke away from Deidara, and looked blankly at her. Then looked at Deidara, then at her. Deidara seemed completely comfortable with Konan being there, but also a little flustered. Konan was blushing profusely. I looked back and forth a few times before waving my hand at Konan and going back to what I was doing.

* * *

One flustered Konan and Deidara later

* * *

I followed Konan back to her room.

"Why, yes, Miss Konan No Kimi?" I asked.

"Did you just call me some Lord or something?" She asked.

"Yep. Everyone knows Pein and you are together. Do if he's a Lord, you're his lady, right? And we're the royal guard or some shit like that," I said.

"I will never truly understand you." She said.

I nodded my head. "True, True,"

"So...I heard fist from Kisame, but I guess it's true then, huh?" She said, grinning like a fox.

"What?"

"That you and Deidara are together!"

"Yep, pretty much, I guess. Why?" I asked.

"Wellllll...this is girl talk time! Officially! Starting now!" She said.

I sighed slowly.

"AND ANY BASTARDS OUTSIDE THE DOOR ARE GETTING THEIR ASSES KICKED!" She yelled ferociously.

Great...Girl talk with Konan.

Yay...

(If you can't hear my sarcasam, I pity you.)

* * *

**plzz.  
click  
this  
button, for it  
WILL be  
your  
bff  
!**


	28. Filler:

**So, in the last one, I had put Konan instead of Deidara. You may now shoot me. (I fixed it) And this is kinda filler. Sorry(:**

* * *

"So, when was it official?"

"How long have you liked him?"

"What do you like the most?"

"Well-"

"Uhhh, Konan, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay! Take your time," She said.

I walked as quickly as possible into the bathroom. I slid down the door slowly.

NO QUESTIONS!

Thank GOD.

I sighed slowly.

Konan had been asking me questions about our relationship for hours. I love you girl, but seriously!

I slowly snuck out the other window, crawling out and coming back in Deidara's. He was sitting there on his bed, and Tobi was trying to bug him, but Dei ignored him. I entered slowly through the window, probably breaking the lock on it.

"Deiiiiii~!" I shouted.

He looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

I glomped him.

"Hide me from Konan! She wants even more 'Girl Talk'!" I fake cried.

Dei just chuckled.

"How did you escape her, un?"

"Bathroom window,"

"Right, yeah,"

I smiled and hugged him tighter.

I really like this guy.

* * *

"Hey, wake up. It's time for dinner, yeah,"

My response went something like this:

"Fuckdinner mrghsffff...fiveminutes...I'llkillyou...,"

"Amaya, yeah. We have to eat, un," He said calmly.

"Mrggg...Fuckeeet...JesusChrist...,"

"Maybe Kisame made Ramen today, hmm,"

I opened one eye, he knew my weakness.

"Fuck, Dei. I try to sleep more, and you bring up the goddamn fucking ramen! Damnfuckshit..." I began mumbling every curse word I knew, slowly dragging myself out of Dei's arms.

I stood slowly, wavering, and he steadied me.

"Nice mouth. Could give Hidan a run for his money, yeah," He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Lead me to my goddamn ramen," I said.

He chuckled and pulled my hand and led me out the door.

I got licked by a rouge tongue a few times, but I had no complaints.

And thank god, when we got to the table, there was certainly ramen. I smiled widely and sat down next to Dei.

"So, Amaya, where did you go after the bathroom?" Konan asked.

"Dei's room to get some sleep. I was exhausted," I said.

"Oh, I guess that's okay, then...," She said, faltering a bit.

"Sorry, Konan-chan," I said, adding the suffix.

"No problem," She beamed.

Thank you god for the power of persuasion.

I ate my ramen slowly, enjoying every bit of it.

Kisame looked at me, smiling.

"Thank you Kisame, you god," I said.

"No problem, hun," He said.

Kisame was one of those people you can just get along with. Agreeable, Helpful, brother-like, and can cover your back in a fight. He's a great guy.

"So, guess what I've noticed, guys?"

Everyone but Kakuzu turned to me.

"So, I noticed that the Akatsuki is just a really dysfunctional fucked up family," I said.

"I'll drink to that!" Kisame said.

"You'll drink to anything, yeah." Deidara said.

Laughter erupted around the table.

Family.

I liked the word.

* * *

After dinner, I went back to Deidara's room and slept with him again. Did you know this guy is amazingly comfortable? It's true.

* * *

**sorry for the epically short chapter.**

**REVIEW.(:**

**I don't really like filler, sooo... I made it short. Don't stab me. Plot-stuff is gonna come in soon.**


	29. Cherry Blossoms

**Sorry for always being late. [ I'm working on a mibba story, LGOB, and NC] I suck. **

**Who knew authoring would be so hard? x_x**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of smashing.

What a fucking dandy way to wake up.

I sat up slowly, looking around.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" I shouted, pointing to the tremendous hole in ou- **Deidara's** wall.

Deidara sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"What is i- OH GOD. TOBIII!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a huge hoof came in and smashed around.

"I don't think it's Tobi, Dei..." I said.

I jumped out of the hole quickly before it attacked again.

I landed safely on the grassy ground. Then I looked up, and there was a horse.

A huge one.

I know- ohh, horsey horsey! Pretty horsey!

No. This thing was as big as four me's. It was a sickly green color, purple spikes jutting out from it's back and jaw. It's tail was not of a horse, but that of a dragons. Sharp at the end, Arrow-like, but hooked with spines and spikes. It's ears were long, and it's yellow eyes were livid. It let out a long, guttural sound, like a growl, but a bit different. Even more hostile, and a whole shitload scarier.

If I were not a ninja, I would have pissed myself.

Fight or Flight instincts kicked in.

Fight?

Oh. Hell. Naw.

I ran.

Thats right, I ran.

You would have, too. **[OHMOTHEROFGOD, FOURTH WALL...]**

I was confident Kanna, Kaete, and Deidara were behind me.

How wrong I was.

* * *

I ran until my feet ached, then became numb. I could not think, I could not speak. I needed to get away. The land became harder, the temperature slowly and surely dropped. Elevation became higher, and I found that there was now snow on the ground. I climbed for quite a while, but then jagged rocks parted, and the snow began melting under my feet. There was a surely amazing sight before me. The snow melted into spring, and there were patches of flowers everywhere. I walked more into the clearing, and I looked around. In front of me, there was a large cherry blossom tree. It stood so tall that I could not see the top of it. It was blooming, out of season, I may add. I walked slowly to the tree. When I looked up at it, it's Majesty became known. Soft pink petals drifted slowly down to me, only a few at a time. I placed my hands on the trunk and closed my eyes slowly. I smiled, and then slid down the bark, curling up at it's base.

Sleep soon took over me.

* * *

I awoke slowly, looking at the tree. It was basically the only thing in the meadow. The tree- there was something about it. Usually, a cherry blossom tree would be seen anywhere. There was something more to this tree, and I wished to know exactly what. It was tall in its Majesty, and humble in its own way. For it was secluded, into a frozen, timeless land. And yet it grew proudly. Proudly, as if someone was with it. There was something more to this tree.

And I wish to know.

* * *

My eyes opened, and I was both hungry and thirsty. I looked around the meadow, but there was nothing but the grass, flowers, and the cherry blossom tree. I lidded my eyes half-way, and looked up at the tree.

I began.

"I don't know what to call you, but I'm going to call you tree," I said, smiling to it.

It gave no reply, but I felt as if it was listening. Why stop?

So I told it everything I could remember- and even some that I could not.

I told it how I remember a little bit of coming into the Akatsuki, though I hadn't remembered that before. I told it about waking up, not knowing who I was, but only Kanna. I told it about my room, how well I can cook and sing. I laughed when it came to my beef jerky and ramen addiction. Halloween, too. I told it everything up to the time with Kaete, before I smiled and once again curled by its trunk.

Sleep took over me again, and I rested easily.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, and though I was hungry and thirsty, I stretched out my arms and smiled contentedly. I looked up at the tree, ready to tell it more of my story.

I began where I left off, and how Deidara became my boyfriend after the whole ordeal. I told it about how much I really liked him, but spoke little of our kisses, stuttering a bit. I talked to it about the giant dragon-horse, and lowered my head.

"I could have sworn they were behind me. I swear it...They were! I know it! They're on their way...now...," I said, getting quieter.

A small sob escaped me. My eyes widened. The mirror cracked, and tears spilled out. The comfortable ground came up to me, and tried to comfort me as I cried.

"I'm so alone right now...if only you were a real person,"

My tears soothed me to sleep.

* * *

**YEAH! PLOT STUFF! :D! See, this isn't a pointless, plotless love story! xD Review!**


	30. Her Voice

**Here's a chapter!**

* * *

I awoke to a branch coming down, and I stood up, looking at it. In a curled leaf, there was water.

Water.

I drank from the leaf eagerly, smiling at the tree. A different branch was to my right, bearing large, ripe, fruit.

Wait, wasn't this a cherry blossom tree? I disregarded it, and began eating the rich fruit. It tasted heavenly.

"I was touched by your story, young one," A voice, light as bells spoke.

I looked around, startled. Wasn't I the only one here?

"Me, child. You spoke to me, though most would not have," It said again.

Wait, the tree?

"Yes, I did, may I ask your name?" I said to the tree.

"Yes, It has always been Mataruketainashiterukaraitei. You may call me Ketai," She said.

"Yes, thank you for keeping me company, Ketai," I said, smiling.

"This is no problem, child. Embrace me like you had the other day. It has always been your destiny to come to me, and mine to show you something important," She said.

I hugged the tree once more, and my vision went blank.

A shimmering purple door had appeared in front of me, and a spark went off in my mind. I opened the door, and inside was an amazing place.

There was a long cliff, but it was one as though you would see in a painting, mountains off in the distance. Trees crowded on the land away from the cliff, the wind had the colors of everything I had ever seen, and I was sure that the regular Asturi was on, for I could see the extra color sifting through the cycle. The wind went into the trees, through the roots, and back into the air, the wind looked moving, and yet unmoving, the trees swayed, but also stayed still. A creek winded through the whole place, quietly. There was not much sound.

"You have been tried with two different Asturi's, and not many people of the past in your clan have been seen with the green Asturi," I heard her speak.

I turned, and there was a woman with long, black hair, and it came to her knees. It swept out behind her, and her eyes were the pink of a cherry blossom tree. Bangs framed her face pefectly. Her face was serene, and she wore a long Kimono, white with a thick pattern the color of her eyes. The white only peeked through the design. A black obi was around her waist, a color slightly darker than her eyes adorning the obi, too. She walked to me smoothly, with no sound, and embraced me. She smelled of Melons, flowers, and mangoes. Her hair was soft as I hugged her back, and I felt as though I knew her. She felt like the mother I had never had, and it was strange, for I had only known her for a little amount of time.

"I will train you," Her voice echoed.

"You will defeat the Ashansalakumosa, the monster you have just seen,"

Her voice was rich, and wise. Her voice was velvet. Her voice was smooth, and soft. Her voice was silk. Her voice was young, and enchanting. Her voice was bells. Her voice was alluring, and beautiful. Her voice was cashmere. Her voice was knowing, and feeling. Her voice was comfort.

I nodded, and she smiled.

"Follow me," She said.

I did. She brought me to a clearing, a tree of every color around it. Flowers graced it, flowers of vibrant reds, pinks, and pastels. The grass came up to my shins, tickling my legs.

"I shall tell you my story," She decided, sitting down.

I sat with her, ready to listen to her voice.

"My parents had arranged a marriage for me, to a man named Shing. He was rude, fat, and I was to marry him for money and power. It would do my family honor, they had said. It would help them. I fell in love with his friend, Kaeru," She said.

"I loved Kaeru more than I could ever love Shing. I knew it was wrong, but I told Kaeru anyways. He loved me too. We would sneak out every night to see each other. We would kiss and sit under the moonlight together. The night before our wedding, Shing found us together on the ridge, kissing under the moonlit sky. Blinded by jealousy, he killed Kaeru, and sealed me in a cherry blossom tree, throwing disgrace to my family. Eventually, mountains grew and I was truly alone. Here, I developed the Asturi, sharpening my senses for the beauty around me. The lonely beauty. One day, A man came to me, and prayed to my tree. I spoke to him, as I have to you, and taught him. You are in the birthplace of your bloodline, Amaya. The beast- Ashansalakumosa, is Shing. His jealousy had blinded him so badly, that it had grown to anger, and that monster is the offspring of it, trying to kill any trace of me in this world," She finished.

"Amaya, in order for you to help me and defeat this monster, I am going to have to reveal your memories. Shing has blocked them, for I have spoken to you in the past, also. You were a child, scared and lost after leaving her parents. The fact that you had talked to me thre Shing into a fury, and he hid your memories," She said, touching her hand softly it my forehead.

Her skin was soft.

The thought was thrown away, though, when everything that has happened came back too me.

My eyes widened, and I sobbed.

I was then embraced again by this beautiful woman.

_"Thank you miss Ketai! You're my mommy now, okay?"_

_"Yes, little one, whatever you say,"_

* * *

**YEAH! I UPDATED! WOO!**


	31. Sickeningly Sweet

**Hey, my birthday was August 5th! I'm fifteen, the big one-five. Wish me Happy Birthday!**

* * *

I don't know how long she held me, nor did I really need to know.

Before I knew, though, we were up, and she smiled to me.

"There are two different Asturi, correct?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Why do they have to be different? Are they not called the same thing?" She asked.

"They do different things, though," I said.

"They are both of the same entity," She stated.

"Asturi," She whispered.

Her eyes turned a slate gray.

"So, that does all of them?" I whispered, so that she didn't feel uncomfortable with my loudness.

"Yes. I can teach you how to get both of them together, and reduce the volume status, so that you are not irritated," She said.

I nodded.

She began telling me about how she had created the Asturi, and told me about all the connections around us. She spoke of the Asturi's purpose, and other things.

I listened to her, and all of the information soaked in slowly.

* * *

**/Deidara/**

I was freaking out. Amaya.. she had run off? I was immensely worried about her. It just...wasn't like Amaya. I had searched, but could not find her. Even Kaete and Kanna couldn't find her, nor could they contact her. At all. The thing that had bothered me the most, though, was that her eyes had been slate gray. She had also run faster than I had ever seen. So, I did what was natural.

I ran towards her direction.

Sooner or later, I realized that I was basically getting nowhere.

The snow had been flurrying, and if she even went up this way _barefoot_ I would not find her. Her tracks were gone.

I made one of my birds and flew around, hoping that I might get a glimpse of her.

I flew until I got farther into the mountains, and then looked around solemnly. What if she had frozen to death? Or freezing?

I lost sight of what I was doing, seeing a glimpse of a tree, and then my bird crashed into a large cliff.

A tree?

My eyes widened.

A tree! In the mountains, snow!

In the frenzy of falling, I pulled my hair back, and adjusted the scope. Finding the tree, there was a small spring around it, but the grass was dying, and the tree was a ghastly black with a contrast of the palest ice. My eyebrows furrowed, seeing Amaya laying with her arms around the crooked trunk.

It was the smallest second, the most fleeting of glances. Then I fell faster and faster, not really registering that my clay broke the fall for me.

I saw her.

I **_found _**her.

Then she slipped away, out of my grasp, like she always has.

And I think that's why I love her.

* * *

**/Amaya/**

Ketai had taught me so much! Her warm embrace enveloped me once I had managed to get both Asturis.

"There is but one problem, Amaya," She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well," She fluttered, and came to hold my face, tilting it up.

"You have one eye of green and one eye of purple," She said, frowning.

Frowning?

Ketai didn't frown...

She smiled, and seemed uncertain, but she had not frowned.

Not once.

"Nonetheless, you remember the height of sound in the Asturi?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Alright, all you have to do is imagine all of your senses as something breakable," She said.

I nodded.

"Now, the one that is sound, break some off of it," She said.

I nodded again.

"How is this?" She asked.

She was whispering.

"You're whispering," I said.

She smiled, "Right,"

"Now, you might want to break off a little bit of emotion, too, before they get the best of you," She said.

I did as I was told, and something was off about Ketai.

Her straight hair began curling, and the colors of her kimono had faded.

"Here we are," She said, handing me some fruit.

I ate it, enjoying the sweet taste, but something was off about this, too. Before, the fruit was the perfect balance of sweet and tang, but not it was only sickeningly sweet. I almost vomited, but the next bite was better.

With every bite it tasted better and better.

I looked up at Ketai, and she looked fine.

Maybe a trick of the light?

I stared for a moment, blinking.

Yes, just a trick of the light.

* * *

**I took some time to consider the plot and made some altercations to it. Sorry for the wait(:**


	32. Training

**I AM SO SORRY. Like, seriously! Florida, then my birthday, then school started... I'm ashamed to say I had no time to write. /brick'd shot hit  
**

* * *

**\Dei\**

I stood quickly.

She was there- definitely there.

An hour's distance walking. Forty-five minute run, and an half an hour on my art.

Standing up, I decided making yet another bird would be useless. Not to mention wasteful. I set to repairing my current one, and thought.

When Amaya had burst out of the room, she had said something about Tobi, hadn't she?

A spark flew in my mind. What if Tobi knew something? He's one of the clues to finding out what's going on.

I prepared myself, and used the Akatsuki's jutsu and appeared near Tobi in a holographic form.

"Tobi, un!" I shouted.

"Deidara-Sempai! What does Deidara-Sempai need from Tobi today?" He asked.

"Where were you this morning, yeah?" I asked hurriedly.

"Tobi was trying to find something to eat when Tobi heard a big BANG!" He said, probably grinning like an idiot.

I sighed, dissapointed.

"Alright, Tobi, nevermind, un," I said, releasing the jutsu.

Tobi was pretty much my only lead. That lead was crushed. So why is Amaya sitting, her arms around a tree, sleeping peacefully?

I could only wonder.

* * *

**/Amaya/**

"You're doing well, child," Ketai smiled to me.

I grinned like one.

"Haha, this might seem weird, Ketai, but earlier I thought I had seen your kimono fading and your hair curling. Along with the fruit tasting overly-sweet," I said, smiling to her.

"Oh, well, honey, they did. You see, we were in the sun so long that the color had started to drain from my kimono. Haha, and see, my hair is still a bit curly now. It's the heat. The fruit was probably over-ripened, I apologize. I had changed my kimono not too long ago as quickly as I could. Any more fading in that kimono, and it'll be white," She explained.

"Ohhh!" I said, smiling.

That explained it. Of course there was nothing wrong with Ketai. She's practically perfect.

"Now, we're going to work on your skills to fight the Ashan," She smiled.

"I'm ready!" I shouted, standing quickly.

She came at me quickly, her palms flat, with all the grace of a viper. Her movements smooth, silent. Her feet, light and swift. Her mind, smart and quick. She made the perfect training partner. She taught me things I would never learn fighting someone of my own status. My mind wandered for only a moment, and Ketai stuck me in the shoulder with her fingertips. My arm went numb for a moment.

She just gave me a dead arm!

I grinned.

"Oh, it's on now, Ketai," I said.

"I'm ready," She smiled gently.

My mind wandered on her again, and I was struck in the stomach.

"Oh~? What happened~? I thought it was on," She smiled.

I laughed.

Ketai was the greatest teacher. She was also a mother, a friend, and a sparring opponent.

Who could ask for more?

I rocked back on my heels, giving her the intention I was about to zip around her, and then came at her quickly. I punched. Hard.

She caught it. Easily.

I smiled.

Her eyes sharpened, and she darted around me, causing the wind to pick up considerably. Grass and petals rose into the air, and I jumped up as far as I could, out of the swirling winds. The sky met my face, and then it was back to earth again. I landed, crouched, and rather silently.

Her advanced Asturi, of course, picked this up. She landed gracefully, shooting towards me, a weapon of sorts out.

Training with Ketai was intense.

Training with Ketai was amazing.

* * *

**\Dei\**

The bird was finally finished**, **all repairs had been done. I climbed aboard, and the bird took flight. Heading towards where Amaya was, I adjusted the scope again to find her. Her arms were still laid around the trunk of the strange tree, waiting for me to come to her.**  
**

* * *

**During Florida-time, I've mapped out everything that's gonna happen. There are gonna be 36 or 37 Chapters, and a Sequel.**

**I'm also sincerely sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm mapping out a schedule for myself so I may write for you all(:  
**


End file.
